You're My Gravity, Luhan
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [Epilog] Sehun yang awalnya ingin menangkap Kai yang berhutang padanya, malah menemukan Luhan di dalam flat. Apalagi kondisi Luhan saat di temukan luar biasa menakjubkan bagi Sehun. Mengeliat di atas ranjang tanpa pakaian dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bergairah. HunHan/yaoi/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"Semua aman bos. Target sudah terkepung, semua akses keluar sudah di amankan."

Dari dalam sebuah mobil, duduk seorang lelaki mendengar seksama apa yang di laporkan anak buah nya. "Bagus, kita masuk sekarang." Smirk kejam muncul, bersamaan dengan keluarnya ia dari dalam mobil. Berjalan tenang menuju sebuah flat kecil di kawasan kumuh. Gerimis yang berlangsung sejak sore hingga malam ini pun tak mengurangi niat nya untuk bertemu seseorang.

Ah, bertemu bukan kata yang tepat. Tetapi menghajar atau mungkin menghabisi bila memang di perlukan lebih tepat kedengaran nya. Kalau ia sanggup melakukan nya.

Kaki nya melangkah tenang di koridor sepi tersebut. Beberapa anak buahnya mengikuti di belakang sembari mengawasi keadaan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar, dimana terdapat dua orang kepercayaan nya berdiri menunggu.

"Kami sudah memastikan ia tidak meninggalkan flat ini sejak hujan turun bos." Kris melapor. Pria tinggi dengan wajah sangar itu melirik pintu yang ia jaga. Di sebelah nya Tao juga mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan teman seprofesi nya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa lolos lagi Sehun." Lelaki bermata panda itu memanggil si bos yang lebih muda dari nya dengan santai. Tak perduli dengan delikan tajam Kris karena dirasa Tao bersikap tak sopan.

Oh Sehun, lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini merupakan ketua mafia termuda sekaligus paling di takuti di Seoul. Memerintah dengan tangan besi, tak kenal ampun apalagi belas kasih. Nama nya masuk dalam lima besar mafia mengerikan di Korea Selatan. Berbisnis barang haram, senjata ilegal dan penjualan manusia tanpa ada yang berani mengusik nya.

Kerena mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk mengusik seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun tentu saja, akan ada beberapa orang tolol yang berusaha untuk mengusik ketenangan nya dalam kerajaan bisnis yang ia lakukan. Seperti sekarang, ia ingin menangkap seseorang atau lebih tepat nya seorang lelaki yang berani mengganggu nya. Orang kecil yang tak memiliki kekuasaan apapun, namun memiliki barang bukti yang bisa menghancurkan kerjaan bisnis nya dalam sekejap mata.

Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Sehun merepotkan diri untuk datang kemari, di bawah gerimis yang mengguyur Seoul dari pada bersantai di apartemennya yang hangat di temani banyak wanita temani yang rela melebarkan paha nya secara suka rela.

Tapi tak apa, toh sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu lelaki yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Benar, ia tak akan lolos lagi." Sehun membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. "Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa lepas dari cengkraman seorang Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

 **Tittle: You're my gravity, Luhan**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: 7/8 chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, romance and crime**

 **Disclaimer: All mine except the cast**

 **Warning: Bromace, yaoi, typo, DLDR.**

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar di bukakan oleh Kris setelah ia memberi isyarat.

Setenang air di danau, Sehun melenggang masuk tanpa di dampingi siapapun. Ruangan kecil dan sederhana namun terkesan rapi. Itulah yang di tangkap mata Sehun ketika masuk.

Wajah tanpa ekspresinya terus bertahan hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia memutar kenop perlahan sampai tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Cahaya kamar yang remang menyambutnya, lampu tidur di samping ranjang satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Ia mendekati ranjang, sesosok tubuh yang di cari nya selama seminggu lebih belakangan tertidur pulas di atas nya.

Selimut tipis melilit tubuh mungil yang meringkuk seperti bayi, tak sadar jika ada Sehun yang duduk di dekatnya.

Di belai nya lembut rambut berwarna coklat di sana, menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah bertubuh mungil tersebut. Mata indah itu terpejam damai, dengkuran halus mengalun keluar dari bibir merah alami yang terbuka sedikit.

Bibir kesukaan Sehun. Bibir yang ia lumat dengan ganas ketika bernafsu, atau di lumat lembut hingga si mungil meleguh senang ketika sisi baik nya muncul.

Juga bibir yang selalu mendesahkan nama nya ketika mereka menghabiskan malam panas berdua.

Tangan yang semula mengusap lembut rambut si mungil bergerak turun. Mengelus pipi lembut turun ke dagu runcing yang selalu Sehun gigit ketika gemas. Di tarik nya dagu tersebut ke atas hingga wajah nya sejajar dengan Sehun yang menunduk. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, segera saja ia pagut bibir merah kesukaan nya yang seminggu ini tak bisa ia rasakan.

Mata Sehun terpejam ketika bibir nya mulai melumat habis bibir si mungil. Tak perduli dengan tubuh si mungil yang mengeliat karena merasa tidur nya terusik.

"Hmphh" mata si mungil terbuka lebar ketika merasa ada yang menggigit bibir nya. Kesadaran menghantam cepat pikiran nya begitu sadar ada seseorang memagut nya dengan ganas.

Refleks ia mendorong seseorang yang telah melecehkan bibir nya. Tubuh nya juga ikut mundur untuk memberi jarak.

"Kau!" Pekik Luhan si lelaki mungil kaget begitu mengenali sosok orang yang berada di dekatnya. "Tidak mungkin." Bisik Luhan tak percaya dengan suara tercekat. Sementara Sehun hanya menyeringai setelah menjilat bibir nya sendiri, mengecap rasa bibir Luhan dengan kepuasan tinggi.

Mata Sehun berkilat senang, ketika menyaksikan binar rusa indah itu merasa takut dan juga panik. "Terkejut?" Ia terkekeh jahat. "Harusnya kau tahu jika melarikan diri dari ku adalah hal yang mustahil sayang." Tangan nya terulur ingin menyentuh pipi Luhan, namun dengan segera di tepis kasar.

"Nakal." Bisik Sehun berbahaya. Bulu halus di tengkuk Luhan meremang mendengar nada menakut kan tersebut. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia terlihat kuat agar tak di remehkan. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap seorang lelaki.

Sehun merogoh sesuatu dari saku jas yang ia kenakan. Mata Luhan terus mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Sehun, tinggal beberapa bulan dengan lelaki tersebut membuat nya lebih waspada. Sebungkus pil kecil di keluarkan Sehun dari bungkus transparan berisi pil serupa. Ia melirik Luhan yang memucat di tempat.

"Merindukan ini sayang?"

Luhan tahu betul pil apa itu. Bahkan ingat apa yang terjadi pada nya saat pertama kali Sehun membuat ia menelan nya dengan paksa.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepas?!"

Sekuat tenaga Luhan berontak ketika Sehun menarik nya mendekat. "Ssstt" bisik Sehun pelan, "Aku tak suka menyakiti mu sayang." Di dekap nya tubuh kecil itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau boleh memilih." lanjutnya lagi. Mata mereka bertemu dalam kesunyian. Takut dan terancam. Tenang dan mengancam. Sebuah penyatuan indah bagi Sehun, bagaimana Luhan terasa di ciptakan khusus untuk melengkapi dirinya.

Ketakutan si mungil memberi kesenangan tersediri untuk Sehun. Ia masukkan kembali pil tersebut ke dalam saku, tak lagi berminat menggunakan nya sekarang. Nanti saja ia pakai jika Luhan tak bisa di ajak berkompromi.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan mendapat tatapan intens. "Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu." Cicit Luhan menunduk.

Takut, tentu saja itu yang Luhan rasakan. Namun yang membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun bukan karena tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi tersebut. Melainkan tatapan penuh pemujaan berlebihan yang di berikan Sehun hanya untuk nya.

Bukan tak sadar jika Sehun memuja nya. Menginginkan dirinya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Semua hal yang terbaik hanya untuk diri nya, serta sikap lunak yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun kecuali Luhan.

Karena Luhan adalah pusat gravitasi Sehun.

Lelaki itu sendiri yang mengakuinya di depan Luhan. Bagaimana semua perhatian dan perlakuan istimewa yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

Tentu saja Luhan sadar apa arti nya semua itu. Ia akan di perlakukan hormat oleh semua orang, tak akan ada lagi yang berani menghina nya seperti dulu. Semua orang akan berusaha bersikap baik dan manis untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Tapi itu karena Sehun, lelaki yang selalu di takuti sekaligus di puja dalam satu waktu.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengalah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Luhan. "Kau kembali sendiri pada ku atau-" tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan Luhan bisa lihat kelicikan di sana, -"ku siksa Kai dengan sadis."

Wajah Luhan mendadak pias.

Pikiran nya memutar memori seperti kaset rusak berulang-ulang. Adegan dimana tubuh Kai di pukuli hingga berdarah belum bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

Masih segar di ingatan ketika anak buah Sehun memukuli Kai tanpa ampun. Mereka seperti binatang yang tak punya belas kasih. Oh, tentu saja tidak punya jika kau bekerja pada iblis berwujud manusia tampan seperti Sehun.

Apa Luhan baru menyebut nya tampan?

Bukan Sehun tak tahu jika si mungil sedang berpikir keras. Lihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan nya. Kening berkerut, tatapan mata kosong dan juga bibir merah yang mengerucut lucu tanpa sadar.

Ingin rasanya ia memaksa Luhan pulang sekarang. Tapi tidak, ia akan membuat Luhan secara pasrah menerima dirinya. Yah, dengan sedikit ancaman juga pastinya.

Timing yang tepat memang di perlukan untuk menaklukan lelaki bermata rusa ini. Ia sudah lelah harus terus berdebat, memaksa, membentak setiap kali ia menginginkan Luhan. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus di pikirkan untuk memastikan kerajaan bisnisnya tetap berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Cukup waktu yang di berikan nya pada Luhan. Ia pun berdiri, menarik atensi si mungil dari dunianya. "Kurasa kau sudah memilih." Ucapnya nya santai kemudian berpura-pura pergi.

Ia yakin dalam hitungan satu, dua, "Tunggu, a-aku-" Sehun berhenti tapi tak berbalik, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Luhan yang sudah bisa ia tebak seperti apa. -"akan ikut pulang... bersamamu." Tiga, Luhan pasti akan ikut pulang bersama nya.

Telinga nya bisa mendengar langkah Luhan mendekat. Sepasang tangan sekurus ranting melingkar erat di perut nya. "Bawa aku pulang, Sehun." Gumaman pelan Luhan di punggungnya terdengar lelah dan pasrah. Lelah karena tidak bisa melawan Sehun, sekeras apapun Luhan mencoba melakukan atau seberapa sering ia memberontak pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah.

Bahkan seminggu ini tidak berarti apapun.

Luhan memang berhasil kabur dengan berpindah tempat. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Sehun kembali menemukannya dan membawa ia kembali.

Ke tempat besar bernama mansion dengan hawa suram mengelilingi.

Jari panjang Sehun mengelus lengan nya, tak lama tubuh tinggi itu berbalik hingga kedua nya saling menatap. Senyum tipis di bibir si iblis membuat manusia tak berdaya itu ingin sekali memberi bogem mentah satu atau dua kali di wajah nya yang arogan. Mungkin tak berefek banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuat semua amarah yang Luhan tampung dalam hati nya selama ini berkurang.

Sayang harapan itu terlalu muluk untuk terjadi.

Dagu nya di apit ibu jari dan telunjuk milik Sehun, sedikit mengelusnya memberi rasa menyenangkan dengan aliran listrik kecil yang berlanjut ke jantung Luhan. "Aku ingin menegaskan ini pada mu, Lu." Suara dingin penuh intimidasi itu kembali. "Jika sekali lagi kau mencoba kabur, aku tak akan repot-repot mencari mu seperti hari ini." Jari nya merambat naik ke pipi Luhan, elusan lembut ia berikan di sana. "Karena besok pagi kau akan menemukan sebuah berita, tentang penemuan mayat bernama Kai dengan tubuh tercabik mengerikan." Lanjut nya penuh ancaman.

"Kesabaran ku ada batasnya Lu, dan ini toleransi terakhir ku dari semua sikap pembangkangmu selama ini. Mengerti?"

Lagi nama Kai di bawa. Semua ini memang berawal dari kesalahan lelaki berkulit tan tersebut hingga ia harus berurusan dengan iblis bernama Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Bukan kah ada banyak orang di luar sana. Kenapa harus ia yang mengalami situasi dimana ia terjebak dengan orang mengerikan seperti Sehun. Apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga harus mengalami cobaan hidup sesulit ini.

Sehun menunduk, mengecup hidung bangir Luhan. "Karena kau adalah pusat gravitasi seorang Oh Sehun. Tanpa mu aku bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari flat kecil itu bersama Luhan. Tubuh mungil si rusa berada di pangkuan nya, ketika mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil mewah milik Sehun. Wajah Luhan masih berada di ceruk leher Sehun. Napas hangat yang menerpa lehernya cukup mengganggu, tapi tubuh yang terasa lebih hangat dari normal nya lebih mengganggu Sehun.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka berempat hanya terdiam. Kris dan Tao memang tak ada yang berani bicara kecuali di tanya Sehun, sama seperti anak buah nya yang lain. Sehun sendiri juga irit bicara kecuali pada Luhan. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu tertidur tak nyaman karena demam.

"Carikan obat demam dan makanan hangat."

Perintah Sehun adalah mutlak, jadi tanpa banyak tanya Kris menepi di depan sebuah apotik yang masih buka padahal waktu hampir tengah malam.

Kris turun bersama Tao setelah mengambil uang di dalam dasbor mobil. Selagi keduanya pergi, Sehun mengecek lagi suhu tubuh Luhan yang semakin panas di tangannya. "Ck, pasti karena kedinginan." Gerutu Sehun kesal.

Tak lama Kris kembali setelah Tao menyerahkan obat lebih dulu, membawa makanan hangat untuk Luhan. "Lu, bangunlah. Kau harus makan setelah itu minum obat."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng, bibir nya mengeluarkan gumaman aneh yang tak di mengerti Sehun. "Makan sekarang atau ku perkosa di sini." Sekali lagi ancaman Sehun berhasil, Luhan duduk tegak di pangkuan Sehun kemudian makan dengan gerutuan tak berhenti di sela kunyahan.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan tuan Oh."

Sehun hanya memutar bola mata malas, tangan nya menyibak poni Luhan kemudian menempelkan plester penghilang panas di sana.

Dua mobil berisi anak buah nya berada di belakang. Mereka berada di sekeliling mobil Sehun, menjaga bos mereka. Walau jalanan cukup sepi, bukan berarti tak ada kemungkinan musuh menyerang mereka.

Setelah Luhan menghabiskan setengah makanan nya, lagi Sehun harus mengancam Luhan agar mau minum obat. Astaga, kenapa Luhan suka sekali di ancam baru menurut? Padahal Sehun tak ingin terus melakukannya.

"Tidurlah." Perintah Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Kembali Luhan memeluk Sehun dan tertidur di pangkuan mafia tersebut.

"Aku membencimu Sehun." Adalah kalimat terakhir Luhan sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Luhan." Mobil kembali melaju di jalanan, dalam perjalanan pulang bos mafia tersebut mengingat sesuatu. "Tao, panggil Baekhyun besok pagi ke mansion."

"Ya, Sehun."

Tak ada salahnya mengundang sepupu cerewetnya besok, ia ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada si mulut bebek -julukan dari Sehun- tentang cara menjinakkan rusa liar yang suka membangkang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haha ff baru lagi dari Oh Maknae yang tamvan :v jangan demo dulu sama gua ok? Soalnya ff ini udh lama ada di folder ff gua, cuma baru di publish sekarang karena 'uke for rent' udh end alias tamat dan besok juga udh gua update epilog nya. Jadi gmna ff yg ini? Emang sih ide cerita nya udh pasaran tp gua jamin kaga bakal sama alur cerita nya. Sebenarnya ada dua lagi ff baru yang mau gua publish tp entar ae lah. Takut kebanyakan ff malah macet ide di kepala gua :v

Di sini gua mau buat karakter sehun jd dominan dan luhan jd pembangkang tp setengah menurut karena anceman sehun. Kaga ngerti ye? Sama gua jg kaga ngerti ngomong apaan barusan -_- ok dah sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luhan mengambil sedikit nasi goreng beijing yang ia buat, memasukkan ke mulut untuk merasakan apakah rasanya sudah pas. Senyum Luhan mengembang begitu lidahnya bisa merasakan rasa lezat dari masakan nya. Pagi yang cerah dengan sepiring nasi goreng lezat, pasti sempurna apalagi jika di temani seorang pria tampan yang masih tertidur di kamar._

 _"Sampai kapan dia akan tidur? Matahari sudah tinggi tapi dia masih saja tertidur seperti mayat." Cibir Luhan entah pada siapa._

 _Luhan mematikan kompor, ia berniat memindahkan nasi goreng nya ke piring sampai sepasang tangan melingkari perut ratanya. dagu runcing juga menyusul berada di atas bahu Luhan, di ikuti suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Morning Lulu." Kecupan singkat di berikan pada pipinya._

 _"Berhenti mengagetkan ku Kai." Protes Luhan mencubit lengan Kai yang masih setia melingkari perutnya._

 _Kim Kai pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun, berkulit tan, rahang tegas dan tatapan mengintimidasi terkekeh. matanya masih terpejam dan kepala nya menyandar malas di bahu Luhan. "Mana jatahku." Rengek Kai seperti bayi begitu Luhan berhasil menjauhkan tubuh mereka._

 _"Jatahmu sebentar lagi datang tuan Kim, jadi berhentilah merengek dan duduk di kursi sana." Luhan menunjuk meja makan menggunakan spatula. Kai membuka mata dan mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk._

 _"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini."_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Kai menarik kuat tangan Luhan hingga tubuhnya merapat tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Mengecup dan melumat bibir merah Luhan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes yang di lontarkan._

 _"Mesum." Marah Luhan setelah Kai puas menjarah bibirnya pagi ini. Kai memberi kecupan ringan di kening Luhan, kemudian menuntun si mungil ke meja makan mereka._

 _Luhan duduk di kursi sambil mengamati Kai yang membawa nasi goreng buatannya ke meja. "Jangan terpesona padaku Lu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu." Luhan hanya menghembuskan napas kesal sebagai balasan._

 _Keduanya makan sambil bercerita sesekali hingga Kai mulai membahas pekerjaannya. "Lu, sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan pulang."_

 _"Apalagi tugasmu kali ini?"_

 _Kai meneguk air putihnya kemudian menatap Luhan. "Mengintai dalam kelompok kecil." Di genggamnya tangan Luhan. "Aku pasti pulang dalam keadaan selamat tanpa luka." Yakin Kai melihat wajah cemas Luhan._

 _"Siapa? Siapa lagi kali ini?" Suara Luhan sedikit tercekat, setiap kali Kai di panggil bekerja pasti hal berbahaya tak pernah menjauh dari nya._

 _"Mereka dari kelompok menengah, Lu." Kai memberi senyum meyakinkan. "Kami tidak turun tangan, tugas kami hanya mengintai dan menemukan lokasi mereka. Tak perlu cemas, ok?"_

 _Luhan berpindah duduk di atas pangkuan Kai. Mata mereka saling menatap. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak ikut kali ini?"_

 _"Tidak bisa Lu."_

 _"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak, sungguh!" Yakin Luhan dengan wajah cemas. Sebenarnya sejak ia bangun pagi ini, ada perasaan tak enak yang melingkupi. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang percaya hal mistik seperti itu, tapi sejak Kai mengatakan akan ikut misi jelas sudah dari mana perasaan itu datang._

 _Senyum lembut di berikan Kai, ia sangat mengerti jika Luhan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Begini saja Lu." Kai melepaskan kalung yang selalu ia pakai, kalung dari tali kulit dan bandul berbentuk bulan sabit dari kayu mahoni. "Kau tahu bukan jika kalung ini peninggalan orang tuaku." Di pakaikan nya kalung itu ke leher Luhan. "Satu minggu dari sekarang aku akan mengambilnya lagi, jika tidak kau boleh membunuhku."_

 _Kepala Luhan menggeleng cepat, tangannya menutup mulut Kai. "Kau tahu jika aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya padamu." Rajuk Luhan mengusap bandul di lehernya, kalung ini sangat berharga untuk Kai._

 _Mata Luhan berkilat jahil ketika ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau dalam seminggu kau tak kembali dan mengambil kalung ini-" Luhan sengaja menjeda untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kai. "-aku akan mencari pria lain untuk menemaniku tidur setiap malam." Bisik Luhan._

Luhan tak sadar bila yang ia ucapkan benar terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: You're my gravity, Luhan**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, romance and crime**

 **Disclaimer: All mine except the cast**

 **Warning: Bromace, yaoi, typo, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris masih menyetir. Fokus menghadap jalan dengan Tao di sebelahnya yang terlihat bosan. Normalnya jika tak ada Sehun, mereka akan bercerita satu sama lain. Banyak pembicaraan random yang bisa mereka lakukan. Seperti kampung halaman mereka, alasan mereka bergabung dalam kelompok ini atau bahkan topik yang sedang hangatnya di sekitar mereka.

Luhan.

Pemuda dengan wajah rupawan hingga cenderung cantik. Memiliki sifat membangkang dan keras kepala namun langsung patuh ketika nama Kai di sebut.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang Luhan. Maksudnya adalah mereka hanya tahu Kai, lelaki yang meminjam uang pada Sehun dengan angka fantastis untuk seorang fotografer freelance. Tiga milyar dalam nominal dolar bukan won mata uang mereka. Bahkan tak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana mungkin bos mereka mau memberi pinjaman itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Mungkin Chanyeol tahu alasannya.

Sayang lelaki jangkung dengan senyum kelewat lebar itu tidak di sini. Ia melakukan perjalanan keluar dengan misi rahasia atas nama Sehun.

Tao melirik kaca di dalam mobil, melihat bagaimana senyum tipis terkesan lembut di bibir Sehun. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Luhan sementara tangan kanannya mengusap punggung. Mata nya terpejam santai dengan hidung terbenam di helaian rambut Luhan. Mungkin menyesapi aroma si rusa.

Yah, Tao memang sering memanggil atau mengejek Luhan dengan sebutan rusa, hei dia punya alasan. Lihat saja mata itu terlihat seperti rusa dengan binar yang tidak di ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Luhan juga tak mau kalah dengan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan panda manja. Salahkan lingkaran gelap di bawah mata yang ia miliki sejak dulu. Tapi ia menguasai wushu dengan baik, bahkan ia bisa mematahkan tulang kecil Luhan dalam sekejap mata.

Walau kemungkinan besar, ia yang akan di kubur duluan dalam keadaan hidup-hidup oleh Sehun karena berani menyakiti Luhan.

"Fokus saja ke depan." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Tao mendengus keras sebagai bentuk protes. Ia harusnya tahu jika Sehun tak mungkin tertidur di dalam mobil.

Luhan sedikit mengeliat, menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Sehun dan kembali tertidur. Efek obat bekerja dengan cepat. Sehun melihat ke luar, bangunan gedung tinggi menjulang dan lampu-lampu menyemarakkan suasana malam. Jika di lihat secara cermat sebentar lagi Sehun akan kembali ke apartemen nya. Ia tak mau membawa Luhan pulang ke mansion karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Luhan butuh istirahat dengan nyaman.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju sejajar dengan mobil Sehun, tak ada yang aneh memang karena walaupun sudah larut malam aktifitas di Seoul seperti tak pernah berhenti.

Terlihat normal awalnya, sampai jendela berkaca hitam itu turun dan sebuah _revolver_ di todongkan ke arah Sehun. _Shit!_

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus kaca mobil, melesat mengincar Sehun yang duduk di belakang. Namun karena kaca mobil Sehun juga berwarna hitam, orang yang hendak menembak hanya melepaskan tembakan asal sambil membayangkan dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun yang menyadari jika peluru tersebut mengarah ke arah Luhan langsung mengambil tindakan refleks. Terlalu mendadak hingga Sehun tak sempat mengelak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menerima timah panas tersebut. Rasa panas dan sakit menjalar cepat di bahu kanan belakang Sehun.

DOR!

DOR!

Dua tembakan beruntun kembali di lepas dari mobil tadi sebelum melaju kencang menjauh. Satu tembakan kembali mengenai bahu Sehun, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bekas tembakan pertama. Sedang satu lagi mengenai ban mobil belakang mereka, Kris berusaha menyeimbangkan kendali mobil yang berubah liar. Tao sibuk mengumpat dan memberi perintah pada salah satu mobil anak buah Sehun untuk mengejar mobil tadi.

Mobil bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, bergerak tak terkendali di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

"Brengsek!" Maki Sehun kesal karena mobil semakin melaju tak terkendali. "Tabrakan saja Kris!" Perintah Sehun geram. Lelaki itu menurut, mencoba menginjak rem dan mengendalikan stir karena ban mobil mereka yang kempis.

Menyadari jika benturan kuat bisa melukai Luhan, dengan sigap Sehun menindih Luhan hingga terbaring kemudian memeluknya erat. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luhan sekali lagi, padahal bahu nya mengirim rasa sakit yang lumayan kuat.

Ckiiit!

Braak!

Suara decitan ban mobil serta tabrakan itu menandakan mobil mereka berhenti. Asap mengepul keluar dari kap mobil, suasana di dalam mobil mendadak hening setelah sebelumnya di isi umpatan marah Sehun, suara mendengkur Luhan, umpatan Tao yang tak jelas dan geraman marah Kris karena sulit mengendalikan mobil.

Luhan membuka mata, merasa kesal karena tidur nya terganggu sedari tadi. Seperti ada putaran, bau amis, suara ban di rem dan juga tabrakan hingga tubuhnya terlonjak pelan. Pertama kali hal yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun di atasnya, "Kau baik? Ada yang terluka?" Luhan tak tahu jenis pertanyaan apa itu. Dia hanya tertidur setelah makan dan minum obat lalu ada sesuatu yang terjadi mengganggu tidur nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mungkin itu pertanyaan tepat mengingat rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya dan bau amis. "Sehun, kau terluka!" Pekik Luhan meraba pelipis kiri Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah. Astaga Luhan mual sekarang, ia mulai menatap sekeliling dengan panik sampai menyadari jika ini masih di dalam mobil.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada panik Luhan, sepertinya rusa ini mulai memperhatikan dia. "Kurasa kau baik, sekarang gantian aku yang tidur." Belum sempat Luhan protes, kepala Sehun langsung terkulai di atas dadanya.

"Kau berat Sehun, cepat bangun." Luhan mendorong tubuh besar Sehun dari atas nya, biasanya Sehun akan memeluknya erat tapi sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Tubuh Luhan itu kecil, ia merasa sesak karena terlentang di kursi belakang mobil dengan tubuh tinggi Sehun menimpanya.

"Cepat bangun! Kau mau ku tendang?"

"..."

"Yak! Kau mendengar ku atau tidak!"

"..."

"Jangan menyesal jika tubuh mu terasa sakit karena ku tendang." Baiklah kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Sehun, berniat mendorong sekeras mungkin hingga tubuh itu terangkat dari atasnya sampai sesuatu yang basah membasahi tangan kiri Luhan. "Eh? Apa ini?"

Ditariknya kembali tangannya kemudian memperhatikan jari-jari nya yang terasa basah hingga ia sadar dan menjerit keras. "Ya tuhan! Sehun kau berdarah! Apa yang terjadi?! Seseorang tolong kami?!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah tahu, jika keputusan dahulu untuk hijrah ke Korea Selatan akan membawanya pada takdir rumit seperti sekarang. Ia hanya ingin bekerja, hidup dengan layak, berpacaran dan menikah jika memang sudah siap.

Berbekal warisan dari orang tua nya yang telah meninggal, ia pergi dari negara China dengan segenap harapan hidup lebih baik.

Mencari tempat tinggal, berkerja di beberapa tempat dan berteman dengan baik. Semua bisa ia lakukan, hidupnya terasa nyaman sampai saat ia bekerja di sebuah cafe kopi yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Hari itu hujan dan Luhan mendapat shift malam, jam tiga pagi seorang lelaki berkulit tan masuk dan memesan secangkir kopi padanya.

Karena pengunjung yang sepi, Luhan tak keberatan ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Menambah teman baru, itu yang di pikirkan Luhan. Mereka terus bercerita dengan lancar, berbagi pengetahuan dan pengalaman Luhan selama dua tahun tinggal di Korea. Luhan terlalu menikmati waktunya mengobrol dengan lelaki tersebut, sampai matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya dan lelaki itu berpamitan pulang.

Sebelum pergi ia mengecup punggung tangan Luhan, memberi senyum lembut yang terkesan manis dan sebuah janji. "Namaku Kim Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan. Besok malam di jam yang sama aku kembali."

Ingatan itu membuat nya tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu Kai.

"Dasar rusa aneh."

Cibiran itu keluar dari mulut Tao, ia jengah melihat Luhan yang tersenyum tanpa alasan seperti seorang maniak.

"Kau berbicara padaku panda manja?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat tak senang, jelas ia merasa di rendahkan oleh Tao. Sementara yang di tanya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh seolah tak terjadi apapun. "Bicara yang jelas!" Sentak Luhan kesal.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Kau mau Sehun terbangun karena suara cempreng mu itu huh?"

Otomatis keduanya melirik ke tempat tidur Sehun, lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih terbaring tenang dengan tangan di infus serta kepala dan bahu yang di perban. Setelah kecelakaan anak buah Sehun yang lain bergerak cepat, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit begitu bos dan tangan kanannya tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun masih belum sadar pagi ini, lukanya cukup parah dan dokter mengatakan dia bisa saja terkena geger otak. Luhan langsung bersorak gembira mendengarnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran dokter dan perawat serta tatapan kesal Tao yang masih di obati bersama Kris.

Bahkan Luhan melompat bahagia seperti anak kecil.

"Suaraku bagus, tidak seperti mu panda manja."

"Berhenti mengataiku panda manja, dasar rusa liar."

"Aku bukan rusa! Dasar kau maniak gucci!"

"Diam kau dasar penggemar hello kitty!"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut padamu hah?! Dasar muka security?!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu jika banyak orang di luar sana yang mengatakan wajahku cute?!"

"Pfft, cute? Ah, kau mengaku juga jika muka mu seperti perempuan tomboy?"

Tao menggeram kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Luhan. "Lihat ke cermin! Wajahmu bahkan lebih cantik seperti perempuan. Pasang saja rambut palsu dan kau akan di nobatkan sebagai miss Korea."

Skakmat!

Dari dulu semua orang selalu mengatakan wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan, ia benci jika ada yang menyebut nya cantik walaupun ia seorang uke. Tao tertawa puas melihat wajah frustasi Luhan, bahkan rusa itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri kesal.

"Arrgght kemari kau panda sial!" selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah mereka berdua berlarian di dalam kamar vip Sehun. Menjerit-jerit kesal atau tawa mengejek satu sama lain, sampai tak menyadari jika Kris baru kembali membeli sarapan dan juga menebus obat.

Lelaki itu hanya kebingungan di depan pintu, tak berusaha untuk menghentikan acara kejar mengejar dua orang di sana. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sehun dan meletakkan obat yang di tebus di atas nakas.

"Kenapa anda tidak melerai mereka?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti. Sehun hanya berdecak sekali walau mata nya masih tertutup.

"Biarkan saja, perdebatan mereka cukup menarik."

"Menarik?" Heran Kris kembali memandang Tao yang mendekap kepala Luhan di ketiak nya hingga lelaki bermata rusa itu mengaduh sambil memukul-mukul tangan Tao minta di lepaskan.

Sehun membuka mata sedikit, mengecek keadaan rusanya yang sibuk melepaskan diri. "Mereka saling mengejek wajah siapa yang paling cantik." Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri setelah mencakar bokong Tao.

Kris mengerutkan kening berpikir. "Bukankah mereka sama saja." Putus nya setelah berpikir jika wajah Luhan dan Tao sama manisnya.

"Tepat sekali." Setuju Sehun. Kris membantu Sehun menyandar di tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyerahkan bubur untuk sarapan. Kris juga ikut sarapan, bersama Sehun yang masih memperhatikan tingkah Tao dan Luhan. Semua masih biasa saja sampai pembahasan kedua uke itu melenceng jauh.

"Tutup mulut mu rusa sok manly, apa kau tak sadar jika penismu itu kecil?"

Wajah Luhan memerah kesal bercampur malu. "Yak! Penis ku besar jangan mengada-ada kau panda."

Tao tersenyum remeh sambil bersedekap, memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah kemudian naik dan berhenti memandang di daerah selangkangan Luhan. "Cih, akui saja memang kecil. Aku tak berbohong."

"Apa buktinya jika milikku kecil?" Tantang Luhan tak mau kalah. Hei, walaupun ia bertubuh kecil tapi bukan berarti miliknya juga kecil. Ukuran nya itu sudah ideal untuk lelaki.

Smirk mengerikan di beri Tao untuk Luhan yang kebingungan. Lalu tanpa bersalah ia mengucapkan kalimat nya dengan nada kuat untuk mengejek Luhan. "Karena aku melihatnya ketika kau mandi, Lulu."

Muka Luhan merah padam, ia kesal sekaligus bingung kapan si panda mesum ini mengintip nya. Ia masih sibuk berpikir bagaiamana menyangkal sampai suara husky itu menghentikan Tao yang tertawa terbahak.

"Beraninya kau mengintip Luhan-ku mandi, Huang Zitao. Sudah bosan hidup rupanya."

Glek!

Tao menelan ludah susah payah, ia berbalik melihat ke belakang dan rasa dingin menyergap punggungnya. _Matilah aku_ erang Tao melihat tatapan membunuh Sehun.

"Kris" panggil Sehun mendapat gumaman ya dari lelaki itu. "Setelah kau selesai mengurus administrasi nanti, beri pelajaran untuk panda kesayangan mu itu. Mengerti?" Perintah Sehun dengan nada mutlak tak terbantah.

"Mengerti bos." Jawab Kris memberi smirk yang sama memberikan nya dengan Sehun. Luhan saja sampai ketakutan melihat smirk keduanya, apalagi wajah pucat Tao. sudah bisa di bayangkan jenis hukuman apa yang akan di berikan Kris padanya, pasti ia akan kesusahan berjalan karena hole nya lecet.

 _Seseorang selamatkan hole ku!_ Jerit Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak suka di bantah?"

Luhan menatap ke belakang, ada teralis besi di balkon lantai dua tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Di bawahnya ada kolam renang luas milik Sehun, ya semua memang milik Sehun di rumah ini.

"Aku tau." Jawab Luhan berusaha keras agar suaranya tak bergetar takut.

Sehun menghela napas kesal, tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin di balik tubuh kecil Luhan bisa menyimpan kekerasan kepala yang sangat besar. "Kalau begitu kemari." Perintah Sehun sekali lagi masih menjaga jarak.

Hal yang terjadi adalah Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemudian mendatangi kamar Luhan untuk suatu keperluan, tentu saja segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seks. Sayang nya insting Luhan cukup tajam ketika sadar Sehun masuk ke kamar nya di saat ia baru selesai mandi. Melihat tubuhnya yang di balut kaus tipis dan celana pendek selutut.

Kilatan lapar terlihat jelas, Luhan harus menyelamatkan dari iblis mesum bernama Sehun. Jadi Luhan berlari menghindari Sehun, hingga sampai di balkon kamarnya dengan Sehun menggeram marah.

"Berhenti membuat kesabaran ku habis rusa liar."

Tampaknya Sehun tidak berada dalam mood yang bagus. Ia tak bisa terlihat sabar dengan segala tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan.

"Menjauh dariku!" Pekik Luhan panik mencengkeram besi di belakang nya ketika Sehun mendekat. "Jangan mendekat atau aku akan melompat." Ancam Luhan dengan mata berair. Sehun berhenti, hanya beberapa langkah dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan senyum mengejek.

"Seingatku kau takut ketinggian."

Benar sekali, Luhan takut ketinggian. Ia menatap ke belakang dan membayangkan seberapa tingginya tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing, Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali dengan pelan berharap nyalinya yang menciut bisa kembali.

"Lihat? Bahkan kaki mu gemetar." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri kesal, harusnya ia tak mengancam untuk melompat jika takut ketinggian. Ia terlihat bodoh di depan Sehun.

Bermodal nekat, Luhan mencondongkan setengah tubuhnya ke belakang. "Mendekatlah dan aku lompat ke bawah." Angin berhembus kencang di sekitar Luhan, langit juga terlihat mendung. Cukup membuat nyali Luhan semakin hilang.

Luhan hanya menggertak, ia tak mau di setubuhi Sehun secara paksa seperti sebelumnya.

Ancaman itu tak berarti bagi Sehun, sebagai seorang lelaki yang memiliki kuasa itu semua terdengar menggelikan jika ancaman Luhan bisa menakuti dirinya.

"Yakin mau melompat? Itu lumayan tinggi kau tahu." Ada binar licik di mata Sehun yang tak luput dari perhatian Luhan. "Jika kau melompat dan beruntung, mungkin kau hanya menghantam air kolam dengan keras. Yah, sedikit memar dan retak pada tulang mungkin." Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh seolah penjelasannya barusan dan wajah pucat Luhan bukan hal yang besar.

Tangan Luhan gemetar sekarang, namun ia menolak terlihat penakut di depan Sehun. "Jika tidak beruntung, mungkin kau akan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Patah tulang dan sekarat yang paling buruk." Lelaki itu membuat wajah iba yang terlihat palsu. "Tapi kujamin kau tak akan mati."

Walau rasanya Luhan ingin menangis dan menjauh dari tepi balkon, ego membuat ia bertahan dan mata penuh kebencian pada Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku lompat." Keputusan sekejap itu membuat tubuh Luhan bergerak. Ia memanjat besi di sana dengan sebelah kaki di luar dan sebelah kaki lagi masih menapak di lantai.

Kesal, Sehun mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan kanan Luhan hingga ia menjerit kaget. "Kalau begitu biar ku bantu." Sehun adalah lelaki penguasa dengan ego tinggi. Ia tak suka di bantah dan Luhan sering melakukannya. Sikap Luhan melukai ego Sehun. "Selamat tinggal dan semoga beruntung." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil itu keluar sempurna dari balkon.

Ia belum siap dan tak akan pernah siap. Begitu Sehun melempar nya ke bawah, yang bisa di lakukan Luhan adalah berteriak berusaha menggapai apapun agar tubuhnya tak jatuh.

"Aaaaaa! Selamatkan aku?!"

Namun Sehun masih berdiri di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah datar dan angkuh miliknya. Melihat tubuh Luhan tertarik jatuh ke bawah karena efek grafitasi.

 _Sesekali kau perlu di beri pelajaran agar mengerti, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus bergerak panik, tubuhnya terjun ke bawah walau ia berusaha menggapai udara kosong seolah bisa berpegangan. Tak lama ia merasa seperti menghantam sesuatu dan terasa basah. Ia jatuh ke dalam kolam renang, terasa sakit dan panas ketika punggungnya menghantam permukaan air.

Pandangan Luhan mengabur, hanya air berwarna biru yang mengikuti keramik kolam renang lah yang terlihat bersamaan buih. Kaki Luhan menendang ke bawah, bergerak mendorong agar ia bisa mencapai permukaan air bukan semakin tenggelam ke bawah.

Ia bahkan tak ingat apakah bisa berenang atau tidak. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak kacau semakin mengaburkan penglihatannya.

Napas mulai terasa memberat, paru-paru nya berusaha keras menarik oksigen. Bukan naik ke atas, Luhan merasa ia semakin jatuh ke dasar kolam. Air mulai masuk je dalam mulut dan hidung saat ia berusaha mengais oksigen, Luhan yakin ia akan hilang kesadaran tak lama lagi.

Tidak, Luhan tak boleh mati ia harus hidup untuk menyelamatkan Kai.

Air semakin mengisi tubuhnya, merengsek masuk tanpa bisa di cegah. Kesadarannya menipis dan di saat terakhir sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Suara sesuatu masuk ke kolam dan wajah Sehun yang mendekat.

Di tarik nya tubuh kecil itu ke atas, membiarkan Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke pinggir kolam. Sehun naik dari sana, mengabaikan pakaian nya yang basah dan lengket. Kris menjauh dari sana setelah Sehun menyuruhnya mengambil obat.

Tak seharusnya Luhan melawan.

Pipi mulus itu di tepuk perlahan agar Luhan terbangun. "Kau dan otak pembangkangmu." Gerutu Sehun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada Luhan. Ia menekan beberapa kali sembari memberi napas buatan. Setelah beberapa kali, Luhan sadar dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air yang mengisi paru-paru nya.

"Sehun." Panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

Ia tak menyahut, Sehun lebih memilih menggendong tubuh lemas Luhan ke kamarnya. Di dalam rumah ia mendapati Kris berdiri di sisi pintu kemudian menyerahkan dua butir pil yang ia perintahkan.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin menggunakan cara licik seperti ini pada Luhan. Karena si rusa liar itu pasti semakin membencinya. "Seharusnya kau tak melawanku." Dengus Sehun kesal menggerutu seorang diri. Luhan hanya bisa menyandar lemah di dada Sehun. Begitu tubuh Luhan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, tanpa membuang waktu Sehun memasukkan kedua pil tadi ke mulut Luhan. Mengambil air putih di atas nakas kemudian meneguk paksa Luhan.

Terpaksa Luhan menelan pil laknat tersebut. "Aku membencimu Oh Sehun." Lirih Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri ketika Sehun mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan tali.

"Aku tahu." Setelah memastikan ikatan tersebut kencang, Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang memerah.

Obatnya mulai bekerja.

"Belajarlah untuk berhenti melawan keinginanku."

Setelahnya Sehun berlalu keluar kamar setelah mengunci pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terikat dan menggeliat resah di atas renjang. Mengabaikan desahan pelan dan keluar dari bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuk Sehun. Dalam hati Luhan selalu mengutuk dan menyumpahi Sehun dengan segenap hatinya. Juga pil brengsek yang ia telan tadi.

Obat peransang terkutuk dosis tinggi buatan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

#1yearswithoutLuhan

Hastag yang gua lihat di medsos lagi bertebaran kaya jamur. Gua cuma mau ingetin buat kalian semua, buat yg kaga suka gua secara pribadi, ff yg gua tulis, a/n yg gua selipin atau apapun yg berhubungan dengan gua, **silahkan tinggalkan ff ini secepatnya**. Bagi kalian bash itu gampang, tapi bagi orang/author yg kalian bash itu bisa menurunkan semangat menulis. Gua terima kritik dan saran karna tulisan gua belum sempurna, tapi kalo bash silahkan pergi dari ff gua selamanya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Malam itu adalah malam kesepuluh sejak Kai pergi. Tak ada kabar sama sekali yang ia terima, hampir setiap malam juga Luhan selalu memandang ke arah jendela hanya untuk melihat sosok yang selalu ia rindukan setiap harinya._

" _Kau dimana?"_

 _Hujan kembali turun namun hanya dalam jumlah kecil berupa gerimis. "Kapan dia kembali?" lagi Luhan bertanya entah pada siapa._

 _Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, tanpa sadar menghela napas kecewa sebelum membaringkan tubuh nya masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya dari cuaca dingin._

 _Luhan tak terlalu suka cuaca tersebut._

 _Entah berapa lama Luhan terlelap tiba-tiba saja suara gaduh dari pintu kamar nya terdengar. Seperti ada seseorang yang masuk dengan terburu hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang mengganggu acara tidur Luhan._

" _Kai?"_

 _Luhan terduduk di tengah ranjang, sebelah tangan nya mengusap mata yang masih mengantuk dan memang benar di sana ada Kai. Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk mengemas baju nya masuk dalam sebuah koper tanpa perlu manjawab panggilan Luhan yang terdengar jelas di telinga nya."Aku merindukan mu." Pelukan sepihak dari Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Kai dalam mengemas baju nya yang hampir habis di dalam lemari._

" _Lama sekali kau kembali." Gumam Luhan menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Kai tanpa sadar jika lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan nya._

 _Dengan perlahan Kai melepas pelukan Luhan, menatap sendu kekasihnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan melihat ekspresi Kai yang tak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada mereka sepertinya walau Luhan tak memiliki gambaran._

" _Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kai sebelum memasukan sebutir pil ke dalam mulutnya begitu saja._

 _Glek!_

 _Terpaksa Luhan menelan nya tanpa tahu apa efek pil tersebut._

 _Di peluk nya tubuh Luhan sekali dengan erat, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar alami dari leher itu dan di kecup nya sekali. "Ku harap kau bisa bertahan." Setelahnya Kai kembali mengemas baju nya ke dalam koper dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam bingung mencerna situasi._

" _Nghh" mendadak tubuh Luhan bergetar pelan, ada serbuan panas mulai terasa di dalam tubuhnya tanpa peringatan. Terhuyung, Luhan bergerak naik ke atas ranjang tanpa mengingat lagi Kai yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan dan juga penjelasan._

 _Semua hawa panas itu menggetarkan bulu halus di leher Luhan hingga meremang. Kemudian rasa itu berkumpul di satu titik di bagian selatan miliknya._

 _Ia terangsang._

 _Tapi apa sebab nya? Seingat Luhan ia bukan tipe lelaki yang bisa terangsang begitu saja. Kepala sibuk berpikir dengan tangan menutupi daerah privatnya di balik celana piama biru yang ia kenakan. Sampai mengingat pil kecil yang Kai masukan ke mulutnya membuat Luhan curiga jika itu adalah sumber dari perasaan terangsang ini._

" _Ahh"_

 _Lagi desahan itu mengalir walau Luhan sudah menggigit bibirnya. Ia meringkuk bagai bayi untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri di bawah sana yang minta di puaskan sampai kemudian pintu kamar nya di dobrak seseorang begitu saja._

 _Brak!_

 _Pria tinggi tampan dengan tatapan setajam elang menatap dengan seringai iblis menakutkan. Itulah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum semua menggelap._

" _Malaikat erotis ku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: You're my gravity, Luhan**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, romance and crime**

 **Disclaimer: All mine except the cast**

 **Warning: Bromace, yaoi, typo, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demam

Satu hal yang didapati Sehun ketika kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Luhan dengan suhu tubuh di atas normal. Ia mengumpat kesal sebelum menghubungi teman nya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter untuk datang ke mansion.

"Jadi?"

Zhang Yixing melirik malas pada Sehun, sedikit merutuki teman nya yang satu ini jarang berbicara."Lain kali jangan melakukan hal yang tak perlu." Walau Yixing yakin sekali nasihat nya tak di dengar Sehun namun hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Selembar kertas berisi resep obat di beri Yixing, hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu ke arah Tao tanpa suara lelaki itu mengambilnya dan pergi untuk menebus resep sambil merutuk kesal. Kris menutup pintu kamar Luhan, berjaga di sana jika sewaktu-waktu Sehun memanggil nya. Yixing duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memperhatikan lekat wajah Luhan yang terlihat cantik dari segi manapun ia memandang.

"Ia milik ku." Kalimat arogan itu menyadarkan Yixing jika teman nya tak suka berbagi. Padahal ia cukup tertarik dengan pria mungil ini. "Berhenti memberi obat keparat itu jika kau ingin mengklaim nya sebagai milik mu."

Sehun mendengus sebelum mendudukan diri di dekat Luhan. "Bukan urusan mu." Di seka nya keringat di kening Luhan kemudian merundukan tubuh nya untuk mengecup sekali di tempat yang sama. Yixing memutar mata malas, "Bajingan gila." Kemudian berlalu tanpa mau menyaksikan kelanjutan Sehun yang menciumi setiap inci wajah Luhan. Hell! Jangan harap ia mau melihat adegan picisan penuh drama seperti drama yang sering di putar. Itu bukan style nya sama sekali.

Beberapa kali di sesapnya bibir merah Luhan hanya sekedar ciuman sekilas lalu tanpa ada pagutan dalam seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lagipula jika Luhan dalam keadaan sadar sudah pasti ia menolak mentah-mentah hingga Sehun harus memaksa nya dulu sampai si mungil meleguh pasrah dan mengikuti pagutan tersebut sambil membalasnya.

"Bangun lah malaikat erotis ku." Bisik Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan dan mengulum pucuk nya dengan lembut hingga ada gerakan kecil dari Luhan. "Uhh geli."

Binar rusa itu terpaku begitu sadar jika Sehun menatapnya tajam seperti biasa dengan jarak yang amat dekat. "S-sehun." Cicit Luhan ketakutan, tangan gemetar nya mencengkram seprei dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup sekali bibir Luhan. "Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan tubuh mu yang lengket." Tanpa perlu perintah dua kali, Luhan langsung bangun dan berlari masuk ke dalam sana dengan tatapan intens Sehun mengikuti.

Blam!

Tanpa sadar dengan kencang ia menutup pintu dan terengah di depan kaca westafel yang menampilkan wajah khas baru bangun tidur nya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" tangannya memegang dahi terasa hangat. "Demam?" monolog Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung sampai sebuah napas hangat menerpa tengkuk nya di ikuti kecupan basah.

"Kau demam rusa nakal." Pantulan wajah tampan Sehun di belakang nya tentu saja semakin mengagetkan Luhan dengan keberadaan mendadak lelaki itu. "Benarkah?" senyum tipis di beri Sehun sebelum mengecup leher putih Luhan dan menghirup aroma nya.

Sepasang lengan berotot itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan lembut. "Ya, sayang." Desiran hangat terasa begitu Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

Apa-apan ini?

"Kau cocok memakai kemeja milikku." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan terkejut. Baru ia memperhatikan penampilan nya dari depan cermin. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam kebesaran di tubuh nya dan itu milik Sehun. Lelaki yang sekarang sibuk mengecupi bahu nya yang terekspose.

Seingat nya tadi ia tidak memakai pakaian lelaki itu. Apa itu artinya Sehun yang mengganti baju basahnya? "Tentu saja" jawab Sehun seperti bisa menmbaca pikiran Luhan. "Sehun" panggil Luhan ketika tangan lelaki itu mulai bergerak bebas di tubuhnya. Yang di panggil hanya bergumam sambil membuat tanda kepemilikan nya di tubuh Luhan. Bukan kissmark namun bitemark. "Aku merindukan mu."

Jika itu di ucapkan Sehun padanya ketika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, tentu saja Luhan akan merasa senang karena ucapan manis lelaki tersebut. Namun sayang nya mereka tidak ada hubungan seperti itu dan Luhan sudah cukup tahu maksud dari merindukan yang di sebut Sehun. Sudah pasti bermakna seks.

Ia merindukan hole nya.

Dasar bajingan tampan! Ingin sekali Luhan mengumpat seperti itu tapi ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengucapkan nya. Kejadian ketika ia di lempar dari balkon cukup untuk menjadi pelajaran berharga.

Jangan pernah memancing batas kesabaran lelaki itu.

Tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja, mengelus perutnya dengan sentuhan paling ringan namun meninggalkan efek panas yang berlebihan dalam tubuh Luhan. "Eunghh" leguhan yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun, ia tanpa ragu memulai aksi nya pada Luhan. Cukup yakin jika obat yang diberikan nya pada Luhan masih bekerja walau beberapa jam berlalu.

Obat kualitas terbaik yang pernah di ciptakan Sehun selama ini. Hasil penelitian nya bersama Baekhyun sepupu cerewet yang tergila-gila dengan seorang aktor tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Idiot yang selalu tersenyum ala pepsodent.

Celana dalam Luhan turun ke bawah, terima kasih pada bibir tipis nya yang sangat pandai menggoda titik sensitif Luhan hingga ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian nya sebentar. "Ahh" tangan Luhan meremas keras pinggiran westafel hingga buku jarinya memutih, cumbuan bibir Sehun begitu ahli membuatnya gemetar nikmat padahal hanya bibir nya saja yang bekerja.

Paha dalam nya di raba dengan lembut, tanpa sadar jika tangan Sehun yang satu lagi sedang menanggalkan kancing kemeja yang Luhan pakai.

"Menikmatinya?" bisik Sehun seduktif menghembuskan napas hangat nya dengan sengaja di telinga Luhan yang sensitif. Kepala Luhan memang menggeleng tapi dari reaksi tubuhnya Sehun sudah tahu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Napas Luhan tercekat ketika pelukan Sehun terlepas begitu saja, ia menoleh ke belakang sekedar untuk mengecek kenapa lelaki itu melepaskan nya begitu saja. "Sehun" panggilan Luhan membuat wajah itu mendongak ke atas. "Ya sayang?" jawab nya sambil berlutut di belakang Luhan.

Tangan nya meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan keras. "Jangan" tolak Luhan ketika bibir Sehun mengecupi permukaan bokong kenyal nya. "Unghh" lidah itu mulai bergerak nakal menjilati pintu hole Luhan. Tangan Sehun masih aktif meremas dan memijat bokong Luhan.

Otot bagian bawah Luhan mengejang begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah menerobos masuk ke dalam hole nya. Lidah Sehun mulai menjilati setiap aspek yang bisa ia jangkau membasahi dengan saliva agar licin dan memudahkan ia untuk masuk nantinya tanpa menyakiti Luhan terlalu banyak.

Bagaimana pun juga setiap kali ia masuk, Luhan pasti kesakitan.

Mata Luhan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin, wajah nya memerah, bibir nya ia gigit hingga sedikit bengkak, kemeja yang terbuka namun tersangkut di siku nya karena Sehun. Dada dan perut nya masih terdapat bekas bitemark yang memudar, ulah Sehun seminggu yang lalu ketika ia di paksa menungging.

Lelaki itu sangat menyukai posisi tersebut.

Juga ada bekas bitemark baru di bahu dan satu buah kissmark di lehernya.

Terlalu serius memperhatikan Luhan sampai tak sadar jika Sehun sudah berdiri kembali di belakang nya. Smirk yang seksi jika Luhan boleh mengakui juga terlihat dari sana. "Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak menyukai foreplay yang lama, baby deer."

Bibir Sehun kembali mengecupi rahang hingga pipi nya kemudian menatap pantulan mereka di cermin dengan seringai iblis. "Call me daddy." kening Luhan berkerut bingung hingga sesuatu yang keras berusaha masuki hole nya. "Khh... akh..." tubuh nya condong ke depan, berusaha mengeluarkan benda tersebut. sial, apa Sehun memasuki nya tanpa fingering?

"Shh... tight... jangan di ketatkan, Lu." Sehun semakin mendorong masuk milik nya, mengabaikan suara kesakitan Luhan karena di masuki tanpa pelumas apapun kecuali saliva yang tak seberapa. "Akhh!" tak sabar dengan satu dorongan kuat Sehun menanamkan penis miliknya ke dalam hole Luhan, ia menggeram rendah merasakan pijatan ketat yang melingkupi kejantanan nya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau brengsek" maki Luhan menatap marah Sehun lewat cermin, namun lelaki di belakang nya hanya tersenyum remeh menggesekkan hidung nya di bahu Luhan tanpa memutuskan kontak mereka lewat cermin. "Brengsek ini juga yang akan membuatmu menjerit nikmat, baby deer." Di tarik nya pinggang Luhan semakin merapat padanya, hingga tubuh Luhan menungging dengan mencengkram pinggiran westafel. pinggulnya mulai bergerak memompa penis nya keluar masuk dan menumbuk ptostat Luhan secara tepat dan keras hingga lelaki mungil itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

"Nghh Sehun ahh"

Di tamparnya bokong kenyal Luhan hingga memerah, "Daddy... mhhh... daddy." koreksi Sehun meremas bokong tersebut sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. "Daddy ahh." tubuh Luhan terlonjak mengikuti sentakan Sehun di belakang nya. Desahan terus menggema dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Bibir Sehun kembali menjelajahi bahu Luhan meninggalkan bitemark lebih banyak di sana. dia bukan lah tipe lelaki yang suka berbuat lembut pada pasangan nya bercinta. tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada kissmark, tidak ada sentuhan lain selain memompa kejantanan nya di titik nikmat Luhan hingga lelaki itu mendesah putus asa karena rasa nikmat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Lihat ke depan sana." Luhan membuka mata nya, menatap pantulan mereka berdua di cermin. "Eungghh ahh." terlihat tubuh berkeringat mereka yang terus bergerak, wajah nya yang terlihat merah dan juga pandangan sayu tanda Luhan menikmati kegiatan nya bersama Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "Tidak... nghh aku tidak." sangkal nya keras kepala walau tubuhnya berkata lain. "Benarkah?" kesal karena Luhan terlalu munafik, di raih nya penis tegang si mungil yang tengah ereksi. mengocok nya cepat seirama dengan gerakan nya menggenjot Luhan dari belakang. "Ahh nghh morehh" pinta Luhan karena kepala nya pusing dengan semua kenikmatan yang di terima nya.

Dengan baiknya Sehun menuruti keinginan si mungil, hingga tidak berapa lama penis Luhan berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan nya di tangan Sehun. "Daddyhh Hun hhh." entah sadar atau tidak tapi Luhan menjeritkan nama nya keras saat klimaks. "Kau munafik." Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ia masih menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. beruntung Sehun mau berhenti membiarkan ia menikmati klimaks nya.

"Apa maksud mu Sehun?" lelaki itu hanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian menggeleng. "Lupakan, penis ku masih membutuhkan remasan hole mu baby deer." ucapan vulgar membuat Luhan merutuki mulut lelaki itu, apa dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat vulgar?

Selanjut nya Sehun kembali bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal, menumbuk prostat itu berkali-kali. "Eunggh pelan sedikit." namun Sehun tak perduli, ia hanya ingin mengejar klimaks nya yang sudah dekat. Setelah nya beberapa menit kemudian semburan cairan milik Sehun memenuhi hole nya. "Arghhht" geraman rendah itu dan rasa penuh membuat Luhan menghela napas lega.

Percayalah pinggang nya terasa sakit setiap kali dia di gagahi Sehun.

"Shh" Luhan mendesis lirih begitu Sehun mengeluarkan milik nya. cairan milik lelaki itu mengalir turun di paha nya dan itu juga tak luput dari perhatian Sehun. "Bersihkan diri mu sebelum istirahat." kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum mengecup kening Luhan dan pergi dari sana. meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung di tempat karena tindakan nya.

Tangan nya bergerak memegang kening, rona merah terlihat di pipi nya. "Kenapa dengan jantung ku?" keluh Luhan merasakan desir hangat dan debaran jantung nya yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Late update emang tp mau gmna lg? gua beneran sibuk tp karena lg dalam masa liburan gua coba buat fast update tp kaga janji. Jd gmna masih pada inget sama ff ini? semoga iya dan juga gua mau kasih beberapa koreksi. Pertama, gua kaga tau kalo part Luhan di lempar dari balkon sama kaya ff remake yg kalian bilang. Gua buat adegan itu pas lg nntn film china yg ada adegan sama jd gua masukin dah ke ff ini. Jd kaga ada niat buat plagiat sama sekali. Kedua, kalo emang kalian kaga suka sama ff ini silahkan close tab nya secepat mgkn karna gua kaga prnh maksa kalian buat baca ff yg gua buat. ketiga, gua minta buat yg ngeriview gunakan bahasa yg baik ok terutama yg kaga login dan pake nama guest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sesuatu mengusik tidur nya. Luhan membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang sedang mencumbu leher nya. "Eungh" desah Luhan ketika benda kenyal dan lembab itu mengemut telinganya. Salah satu titik sensitive di tubuh Luhan._

 _"Kau bangun juga" suara serak itu berbisik, mengigit telinganya pelan seakan gemas. "Kalau begitu tak perlu menunda apapun lagi." Seseorang itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Luhan. Pria dengan mata tajam, alis tebal, bibir tipis sedikit basah dan juga rahang tegas._

 _Tampan dan Luhan tak akan berbohong untuk itu._

 _Namun siapa dia? Luhan tak pernah merasa pernah mengenalnya sebelum ini. "Siapa kau?" lelaki yang pada akhirnya Luhan ketahui bernama Sehun itu tersenyum miring. Menggunakan jari telunjuk menyusuri wajah Luhan dari kening, hidung dan berhenti di bibir. "Kau indah." Pujinya dengan mata penuh sorot pemujaan. "Tak pernah berubah" di jepitnya dagu Luhan menggunakan jari panjangnya._

 _Luhan risih tentu saja tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan panas. Ia hanya bisa terbaring di kasur lembut di kamar entah milik siapa. "Kau siapa?" ulang Luhan berusaha mengeliat melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun._

 _Sehun menunduk, mengecup kecil dagu hingga rahang sedikit demi sedikit. Dada Luhan berdebar keras merasakan setiap sentuhan dari bibir Sehun atau tangannya yang mengelus paha dalam Luhan dengan sentuhan seringan angin namun meninggalkan jejak panas setelahnya._

 _Mata Luhan membola begitu sadar ia tak memakai apapun di tubuh nya. Polos seperti bayi baru lahir namun sepanas magma. Kecupan Sehun berlanjut hingga berhenti di telinga Luhan yang memerah. "Aku? Adalah orang yang pantas berada di sisi mu." Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Ku beri seks terbaik agar rasa panas mu menghilang."_

 _Belum sempat Luhan merespon, Sehun sudah meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman basah dan lembut, merasakan setiap inci kontur kenyal bibir Luhan yang terasa nikmat. Menggigit belah bibir bawahnya agar terbuka dan melesakan lidah meyusuri setiap inci mulut Luhan hingga mengerang tertahan._

 _Setelah merasa puas baru Sehun melepas pagutannya dengan senyum puas. Melihat bagaimana Luhan meraup oksigen dengan wajah merah dan mata sayu juga saliva di sekitar bibir merah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya._

 _"Kau brengsek." Ucap Luhan lemah. Sehun terkekeh senang, panggilan yang biasa untuk dirinya tapi entah kenapa terdengar menarik jika Luhan yang mengucapkan nya. "Terima kasih, ku anggap itu pujian." Sehun menegakkan tubuh, membuka setiap helai pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga sama polosnya dengan Luhan. Sekali lagi Luhan harus terpana melihat tubuh atletis Sehun yang bisa membuat setiap wanita menjerit histeris mendamba._

 _"Suka?" tersentak, Luhan kembali menaikkan pandangannya setelah ketahuan menatap penis milik Sehun dan membandingkannya dengan Kai. "Dia akan memberimu rasa nikmat sebentar lagi." Kepala Luhan menggeleng lemah, menolak agar ia tak di jamah lebih jauh lagi._

 _Namun Sehun bukan tipe orang penurut jadi ia mulai menekuk lutut Luhan hingga menyentuh dada. Memperlihatkan hole sempit yang sedari tadi diinginkan Sehun. "Hard seks cocok untuk membuat mu tunduk."_

 _Teriakan kesakitan Luhan memenuhi kamar, ia meremas sprei begitu milik Sehun memasuki dirinya. Lalu setelahnya terdengar suara desah nikmat Sehun dan kesakitan Luhan dari sana. Luhan membenci malam itu dimana ia terpaksa melayani Sehun hingga matahari hampir terbit. Serta Luhan yang kelelahan dan tertidur dengan perasaan sakit, marah dan kecewa dihati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: You're my gravity, Luhan**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Drama, romance and crime**

 **Disclaimer: All mine except the cast**

 **Warning: Bromace, yaoi, typo, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memandang pintu coklat dengan ukiran rumit namun terkesan indah di depannya. Sudah dua puluh menit lebih mungkin ia hanya berdiri disana tanpa tujuan.

Tidak juga karena sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu Sehun.

"Masuk atau pergi." Sinis Tao jengah melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan meniup poninya kesal tanpa sadar jika tingkahnya cukup menggemaskan hingga Tao menarik pipinya kencang dan Luhan mengaduh kesal. "Sakit bodoh!"

Terlibat perkelahian kecil yang membuat mereka saling memekik kesal. "Berhenti membuat ku sakit kepala dengan suara tikus terjepit milik kalian berdua!" bentak Sehun membuka kasar pintu ruang kerjanya. Di belakangnya Kris terlihat kesal sudah pasti lelaki itu dimarahi Sehun tadi didalam. "Kemari kau rusa nakal." Luhan menghindari Sehun yang berusaha menangkapnya. Wajah murka Sehun sangat menakutkan.

"Itu salah si panda." Bela Luhan begitu tubuhnya di gendong diatas bahu layaknya karung beras. "Apa perduli ku?" punggungnya jadi sasaran pukulan Luhan yang minta di turunkan. Namun hingga mereka sampai ke dalam dan pintu ditutup Kris, tak ada tanda Sehun akan menurunkannya.

Sampai ia di dudukan diatas meja kerja Sehun dan menduduki beberapa kertas yang entah berisi apa.

"Jadi? Kenapa belum tidur." Tubuh Sehun yang terlalu condong kedepan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dimeja cukup membuat Luhan gugup. "B-bisa mundur sedikit?" napas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya sangat mengganggu. Karena dari jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa melihat betapa mengaggumkannya wajah Sehun.

Di kecupnya sekali bibir Luhan sebelum mendudukkan diri dikursi dan memposisikan diri diantara kedua kaki Luhan. "Sudah" tangannya melingkar memeluk sekitaran pinggang Luhan dan mendongak untuk menatap tepat dimata.

Selalu bersikap seenaknya ala Oh Sehun si penguasa.

Mendadak Luhan jadi canggung sendiri, ia menggigit bibir beberapa kali tanpa sadar jika Sehun memperhatikan semuanya. "Boleh aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kai?" pertanyaan salah untuk menurunkan mood Sehun. "Tidak"

"Kenapa? Aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Untuk apa?" Sehun bersandar dikursi sepenuhnya dengan tangan telipat didada. "Dia sudah menjual mu padaku dan kau masih mengkhawatirkannya." Tatapan penuh cela dari Sehun cukup menaikkan emosi Luhan.

"Kai tak seperti itu?!"

"Lalu apa Luhan? Kapan kau membuka mata mu dan menyadari jika Kai menipu mu mentah-mentah?!" emosi Sehun juga tersulut hingga menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Ia kesal dengan Luhan yang selalu membela Kai.

Sempat terkejut, namun bukan berarti Luhan akan menyerah bertanya sampai ia tau keadaan Kai. Ia sangat mengenal Kai, lelaki baik yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. "Kau tak mengenalnya." Keras kepala Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu kau mengenalnya? Kau tahu siapa dia? Dimana keluarganya? Apa pekerjaannya?" rentetan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin Luhan jawab.

Karena ia tak tahu apapun mengenai Kai.

Sehun berdiri dengan terburu dan kesal, mengabaikan kursi terjatuh dibelakang nya juga Luhan yang terdiam. "Ini baca lalu jelaskan apa artinya padaku." Di lemparnya sebuah map pada Luhan yang ditarik dari dalam kabinet berisi map lainnya.

Jeda hening ketika Luhan membaca kertas didalam map dan Sehun yang menarik napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal. Sampai suara kertas jatuh ke lantai membuat Sehun kembali memperhatikan Luhan. "Tidak mungkin" ucapnya pelan dengan pandangan kosong. "Kai bagaimana bisa…"

Didalam sana tertulis dengan jelas, jika Kai meminta sejumlah uang dengan jumlah yang tak main-main banyaknya untuk membeli senjata illegal dari Sehun. Dengan Luhan sebagai gantinya untuk jaminan.

"Bohong! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Kai." Tuduh Luhan tak perduli dengan sorot terluka yang di perlihatkan Sehun beberapa detik lalu sebelum ekspresi datarnya kembali.

"Terserah." Dengan kasar di sentaknya lengan Luhan hingga berdiri. Kemudian menarik kasar menuju lantai bawah dan berhenti di dekat dapur. "Tidur di sana dan renungkan semuanya baik-baik." Setelah mendorong tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap dan kotor tanpa perduli jerit takut Luhan di kuncinya pintu tersebut.

Di kantongi kunci gudang tersebut "Sehun! Buka pintunya?! Aku takut gelap hiks" gedoran di pintu juga tak Sehun hiraukan. Ia hanya melangkah pergi dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kita pergi Kris" ucap Sehun begitu menemukan Kris di ruang tamu. "Pastikan tak ada yang mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam sana tanpa perintah dariku." Semua anak buah Sehun mengangguk termasuk Tao. Walau mereka sering berkelahi namun sedikit banyak ia cukup kasihan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedikit mengernyit heran, suara gaduh dari gudang tempat Luhan dikurung mendadak sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Apa mungkin Luhan kelelelahan setelah menendang pintu yang di kunci? Atau mungkin lelaki keras kepala itu meringkuk di sudut gudang karena melihat tikus atau sebangsanya? Hah! Tao tentu merasa bahagia jika benar Luhan seperti itu.

Masih terdiam dengan senyum bahagia, Tao harus di kagetkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari dalam gudang. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menempelkan telinga ke pintu, masih sepi seperti tadi tapi bunyi barusan cukup mengganggu. Bagaimana jika itu Luhan? Mungkin saja lelaki itu pingsan karena kelelahan? Atau ketakutan? Jika benar bisa habis dia dimarahi Sehun karena di anggap tak becus bekerja.

Tok tok tok

"Luhan? Kau baik?" Dengan ragu Tao mengetuk pintu hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa suara jatuh tadi hanya barang didalam sana bukannya Luhan.

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam, berbekal kunci cadangan yang ada di tangannya Tao membuka pintu gudang. Matanya harus memicing di kegelapan gudang, mencari sosok Luhan yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh dari pintu.

Shit!

Kecurigaannnya terbukti bukan! "Luhan! Buka matamu bodoh!" Panik di tepuknya pipi Luhan yang tak menunjukkan reaksi sedikitpun. Habislah ia jika Sehun tahu, diambil nya langkah panjang keluar gudang berteriak memanggil temannya yang lain meminta bantuan memanggil dokter.

Tanpa tahu didalam sana Luhan membuka mata sambil meringis sakit memegang pipi. "Panda itu berniat membangunkan aku atau memukulku?" Gerutu Luhan bangun dari lantai. Tidak ia sangka aktingnya pura-pura pingsan tadi cukup bagus hingga mengelabui Tao. "Haha lain kali aku harus mencoba dunia akting." Setelah di rasa aman, Luhan berlari keluar menuju lantai dua dimana sosok Sehun berada.

Ia belum selesai bicara dengan lelaki brengsek tersebut, tapi dengan seenaknya saja ia malah dikurung dalam gudang. Perlahan dan penuh kewaspadaan Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Sehun yang syukurnya tak dijaga ketat.

BRAK!

Pintu itu dibuka kasar oleh Luhan. Mengejutkan dua orang yang berada didalam sana, Sehun yang duduk di kursinya serta Kris yang berdiri disebelah meja Sehun memegang berkas yang kelihatan penting.

Ekspresi Sehun tetap datar walau ia sempat terkejut sebentar, tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa meloloskan diri dari Tao. "Dimana Tao?" Kris tentu saja tak tahu jawaban dari Sehun, sedari tadi ia ada disini menemani Sehun membahas kerjasama dari yakuza Jepang untuk mengembangkan usaha ilegal mereka disana.

"Kita harus bicara." Sehun berdecih meremehkan lalu menyuruh Kris keluar, ia butuh bicara berdua dengan rusa keras kepala yang mendekat ke mejanya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak sadarkah ia jika terlihat menggemaskan seberapa keraspun usahanya untuk menakuti Sehun? Ayolah kalau soal mengintimidasi lawan lewat tatapan tentu saja Sehun ahlinya.

Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki, "Apalagi? Bukankah semua sudah jelas Luhan." Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, "Benarkah itu tanda tangan Kai? Maksud ku apa dia memberikan tanda tangan tanpa paksaan?" Luhan perlu kejelasan dan bertanya adalah langkah paling baik walaupun belum tentu Sehun menjawab dengan jujur.

Dengan santai Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang kini melangkah ke depannya, sedikit menyandar pada sisi meja untuk menipiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Aku bukan tipe pemaksa." Sebelum Luhan sempat protes, ia melanjutkannya dengan kalimat yang membuat Luhan terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di pipi.

"Tapi aku suka memaksamu ketika bercinta, karena kau tipe yang suka didominasi."

Kekehan ringan keluar dari mulutnya melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Tentu saja yang ia katakan sepenuhnya benar, dibalik sikap keras kepala Luhan jelas terlihat jika lelaki cantik itu suka didominasi. "Jika sudah selesai bertanya keluarlah." Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun mengecup keningnya. "Ada tamu dari Jepang yang harus kutemui disini." Namun ekspresi Luhan yang mendadak diam mengundang senyum hadir di bibirnya. "Nanti kutemui dikamar."

Luhan memukulnya pelan didada, entah kenapa kalimat Sehun tadi memberi kesan seolah ia mengharapkan lelaki itu untuk selalu ada di sisinya? "A-aku tidak mau." Protes Luhan gugup begitu Sehun mendekatkan wajah padanya. "Yakin?" Tanya Sehun mencela keyakinan Luhan untuk bertahan di ruang kerjanya.

Dengan mantap Luhan mengangguk dan harus ia sesali karena selanjutnya tanpa terduga Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam celah dibawah meja kerjanya. Membuat tubuh kecilnya harus berdiam dibawah meja kerja Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Marah Luhan berusaha mendorong kaki Sehun yang menghalangi dia keluar.

Sehun bergeming. "Diamlah disana tamu ku sudah datang dan jangan berbuat onar." Nada dingin dan tegas itu membuat Luhan terdiam tak membantah.

Cklek

"Tuan Nakamura sudah tiba." Suara Kris terdengar bersamaan dengan seorang pria Jepang bertubuh gemuk dan dua orang pengawalnya yang terlihat waspada. Sehun membungkuk sedikit menunjukkan sopan santun yang dibalas lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan hal sama.

Wajah Kris terlihat keheranan, ia tak melihat Luhan padahal sebelum ia keluar ruangan lelaki berisik itu ada disini. "Kau bisa membawa kedua orang itu keluar Kris." Perintah Sehun menyadarkan ia yang masih mencari Luhan. Tuan Nakamura sendiri tak keberatan bila berdua saja dengan Sehun, selama ini ia sering kesini dan tak ada masalah berarti tanpa pengawal. Mendapat persetujuan dari tuannya kedua pengawal tadi ikut keluar ruangan bersama Kris.

Luhan harus memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang begitu Sehun duduk di kursi. Kaki panjang lelaki tersebut cukup menyita ruang di bawah meja tempat dirinya berada.

Di depannya selangkangan Sehun tersaji dengan kurang ajarnya. Terjebak di bawah meja dan terjepit di tengah lelaki arogan yang entah membahas kerjasama apa dengan relasi bisnisnya. Hanya bahasa jepang yang tak ia mengerti artinya sedikitpun. Tapi Luhan asumsikan sebagai pembahasan masalah senjata ilegal yang Sehun tekuni selama ini, Luhan tak ambil pusing karena selebihnya ia hanya fokus untuk membuat dirinya keluar dari situasi tidak menyenangkan yang ia alami.

Bukan hal yang lucu atau menarik berlutut didepan bagian tubuh bawah Sehun seolah ia akan memberi lelaki itu _blowjob_ atau _handjob_. "Sehun." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan berharap terdengar.

Namun reaksi Sehun hanya menggerakkan salah satu kaki panjangnya untuk membuat Luhan diam.

Dasar bajingan brengsek!

Berapa banyak waktu yang harus di lalui Luhan hanya untuk diam menunggu kerjasama antara Sehun dan relasinya sampai ia bisa keluar? Sehun sendiri malah asik membahas proyek tersebut tanpa berpikir seberapa menderitanya Luhan di bawah sana. Bahkan lelaki itu malah menyetel musik jepang sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati tuan Nakamura.

"Awas saja kalau aku berhasil keluar dari sini." Geram Luhan merasa pegal karena harus terjepit dibawah meja dan Sehun.

Masih berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan dirinya sekaligus memberi pelajaran berharga untuk si lelaki arogan, muncul ide laknat di kepala Luhan yang menyeringai tipis. Ia yakin bisa memberi Sehun pelajaran yang cukup menyiksa agar lelaki itu tak melakukan hal yang sama ke depannya.

 _Blowjob_.

Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka ikat pinggang juga celana Sehun. Tentu saja lelaki itu merasakannya, kakinya bergerak mendorong Luhan agar menjauh walau ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan dibawah sana.

Fokus Sehun terpecah begitu kejantanannya di remas lembut, sebelum dikeluarkan dari celana dalam yang ia pakai.

"Anda baik?" Tanya tuan Nakamura melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menegang kaku seolah melihat iblis. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering, ia berdehem agar suaranya terdengar stabil. "Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun menggunakan bahasa jepang yang fasih.

Dibawah sana Luhan memulai rencananya untuk membuat Sehun tersiksa dengan memberinya blowjob. Lelaki itu mungkin akan menikmati lidah Luhan yang menjilati miliknya dengan gerakan pelan dan lambat yang menyiksa jika saja tak ada relasi bisnisnya disini. Dengan sengaja Luhan meniup pangkal kejantanan Sehun, memberi rasa geli dan nikmat yang harus mati-matian ia tahan agar tak kelepasan mendesis.

Luhan bersorak dalam hati begitu tangannya merasakan benda privat yang sering memasuki holenya tanpa ampun mulai mengeras. Segera saja ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya untuk dikulum seperti lolipop manis. "Umhh emnhh" ia memang agak kewalahan karena ukuran milik Sehun yang besar membuat ia kesulitan mengulum kejantanan tersebut.

Di hisapnya kuat milik Sehun sambil lidahnya menjilati urat-urat di sekitar kejantanan tersebut, memberi rasa nikmat yang menyiksa untuk Sehun.

Wajahnya memerah dan rasa panas menjalar cepat di seluruh tubuh Sehun. "Khhh." Leguhnya merasakan kuluman Luhan. Terpaksa ia membuka dua buah kancing kemeja yang dipakai, rasa panas di tubuhnya seolah mengalahkan mesin pendingin ruangan. "Kau sakit?" Lagi tuan Nakamura bertanya melihat wajah memerah Sehun, lelaki itu juga memegang kontrak kerja mereka dengan kuat seolah berusaha menghancurkannya.

"Sepertinya tidak." Balas Sehun tak yakin, ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa yang aneh. Bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik saja jika ada manusia keras kepala bernama Luhan sedang mengoral kejantanannya? bahkan ia merasakan tangan kecil Luhan mengocok miliknya cepat sementar lidahnya menjilati twinsball miliknya bahkan sesekali mengulumnya.

Malaikat erotis dan mulut kurang ajarnya.

Akan Sehun pastikan Luhan merintih dan meleguh sampai suaranya serak setelah ini. Beraninya ia mengoral kejantanannya disaat seperti ini? Apa Luhan sengaja mengerjainya atau berniat balas dendam? Apapun itu Sehun akan memberi pelajaran dengan menghajar Luhan beronde-ronde diatas ranjang.

"Bisa anda langsung menandatangani kontak kerjasama kita?" Tanya Sehun sesopan mungkin. Walau ia cukup tersiksa karena hisapan Luhan juga lidah lihainya di kejantanannya yang mulai berkedut, ia masih harus harus menampilkan wajah tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Tuan Nakamura sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum, menandatangani kontak kerjasama dengan Sehun tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Sepertinya lelaki berdarah Korea di depannya memang sakit, lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah, rahang yang mengeras, juga keringat di kening lelaki itu. Tentu saja Sehun butuh istirahat bukan.

Jadi begitu mereka berjabat tangan dan Kris masuk karena panggilan Sehun untuk mengantar tuan Nakamura keluar, ruang kerja tersebut hanya menyisakan Sehun juga Luhan yang semakin bersemangat mengulum kejantanan Sehun. Tidak sadar jika Sehun memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki hingga setengah badannya ikut tertarik keluar karena tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Menikmati penisku, Lu?"

Luhan membuka matanya yang semula tertutup, sepertinya ia terlalu menikmati pekerjaannya mengoral tadi sampai tidak sadar Sehun yang menatapnya dengan seringaian menggoda.

Bukan menjawab Luhan hanya mendorong kursi beroda Sehun kebelakang sampai membentur pelan dinding di belakangnya. Setelah itu membalas tatapan intimidasi Sehun dengan super polos tanpa dosa. Mulut Luhan juga berhenti memanjakan kejantanan Sehun walau masih tetap didalam mulut.

Sehun tentu saja tak mengira balasan Luhan yang seperti ini, awalnya ia berpikir lelaki itu akan melawan, membalas ejekannya atau paling tidak mencoba memukulnya. Tapi tatapan super polos dari mata indah tersebut membuat Sehun terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa begitu Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi.

Blowjob dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda.

"Lu... ashhh ahhh kau... nghh." Bahkan kalimat yang ingin Sehun lontarkan hanya berupa desahan. "Shhh arghht." Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat begitu cairan hangat miliknya menyembur keluar karena hisapan kuat Luhan sampai pipinya menirus.

Napasnya yang berat mulai terengah, tangannya menekan kepala Luhan yang menelan habis seluruh cairan miliknya. Luhan tersedak beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun dari mulutnya, tak ada sisa sperma disana kecuali lumuran saliva di kejantanannya yang masih menegang.

"Aku tersedak karena ulahmu bodoh!" Marah Luhan menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya sayu sambil menetralkan napas.

"Siapa suruh mengoral penisku tanpa ijin." Balas Sehun dengan seringaian melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Lelaki itu melihat ke arah lain begitu sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Niatnya mau mengerjai Sehun tapi malah keterusan.

Sial mau ditaruh mana wajahnya.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Luhan memutuskan untuk kabur ke kamarnya. Tapi belum sempat ia kabur, tangannya di tangkap lalu disentak kuat hingga ia terjatuh diatas paha lelaki arogan dan semaunya tersebut. "Kau pikir mau kemana hm?" Bisik Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan.

"Ke kamar uhhh." Jawab Luhan disertai leguhan. Lidah nakal Sehun mulai bermain-main di lehernya, tangannya mulai melepas celana yang ia kenakan beserta celana milik Luhan. "Jangan." Luhan mencoba menahan tangan Sehun, namun ia harus kalah karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dari lelaki yang sibuk membuat bitemark di lehernya.

Setelah celana keduanya terlepas, Sehun mulai mengelus hole Luhan dengan jarinya. "Kau harus diberi hukuman Luhan." Bisiknya dengan suara serak cukup menggetarkan gairah Luhan. "Hukuman yang akan kita nikmati berdua." Lanjutnya sambil membuka baju Luhan yang keras kepala menahannya.

"Persiapkan suara mu untuk mendesah dan merintih sampai pagi, Luhan." Jilatan lembut di jakunnya semakin melecut gairah Luhan naik ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama. Silahkan protes karena gua late update lagi, tapi kesibukan gua yang harus kuliah dan juga mood untuk ngetik ilang entah kemana buat ff ini sama yang lain terlantar bahkan lumutan. Sebelumnya gua mutusin buat hiatus dulu dari nulis ff tp karna banyak reader yg setia nagih ff terutama Haowen Wish akhirnya gua mutusin buat lanjut ngetik lg. Utk ff Haowen Wish mungkin lama update karna satu hal dan lainnya/? Yg kaga bisa gua jelasin.

Ok last, wanna review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Brak!_

 _Kai menggeram marah, menggebrak meja didepannya dengan napas kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini."_

 _Didepannya Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar dengan senyum malas, "Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada ayahmu, Kai." Dibibirnya terselip sebatang rokok menyala, menghisap dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Nikotin didalam rokok cukup merilekskan sedikit rasa penatnya._

 _Hampir saja tangan Kai menarik kemeja Sehun, namun tertahan karena Kris lebih dulu mencengkeramnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh ancaman._

 _"Kenapa Sehun?" Ditepisnya tangan Kris melepas cekalan lelaki itu, Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat tingkah Sehun. "Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" Nada kekecewaan yang terdengar jelas hanya menghasilkan decak tak sabar dari mulut Sehun._

 _"Tanda tangani saja dan semua selesai." Dihisapnya sekali rokok tersebut sebelum mematikannya di asbak. Merokok tak baik untuk kesehatan, tapi sesekali tidak masalah bukan toh ia tak pernah menghabiskan satu batang rokok. "Jangan memperpanjang masalah." Dengan santai ia menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar dikursi._

 _Kai tampak berpikir, kondisinya cukup terjepit saat ini dan bantuan Sehun yang tak gratis juga penuh tipu muslihat adalah yang ia punya. "Kau bisa berjanji bukan?"_

 _Bahu Sehun terangkat malas dengan bibir menipis. "Tergantung dari sikapnya nanti. Berikan ponselmu aku ingin melihatnya." Tangan Sehun menengadah menunggu Kai menyerahkan ponselnya ragu. Begitu ia mendapatkan ponsel Kai, jarinya bergerak membuka kunci ponsel yang menyajikan foto Kai dan Luhan._

 _Lelaki cantik bermata rusa miliknya._

 _Miliknya? Sebentar lagi jadi miliknya koreksi Sehun dalam hati. Ia yakin akan sangat mudah menaklukan lelaki itu dibawah kuasanya, selama ini tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Oh Sehun._

 _Dengan wajah tampan dah fisiknya yang rupawan, uang tak terhitung jumlahnya karena ia malas menghitung -lagipula ada Kris yang bisa direpotkan dirinya dengan menghitung jumlahnya setiap bulan dengan detail- juga kekuasaan dan permainan panas ia di ranjang. Hah! Gila saja orang yang menolaknya nanti._

 _"Cepat tanda tangan." Dagu Sehun mengedik kearah kertas didalam map yang terbuka. Membutuhkan tanda tangan Kai untuk melancarkan aksinya, tapi lelaki didepannya tampak mengulur waktu._

 _"Batalkan saja, kau terlalu lama!" Dilemparnya ponsel Kai keatas meja, tidak terlalu kuat untuk merusak benda tersebut lagipula ia sudah puas melihat wajah Luhan yang berselfie diponsel itu. "Lalu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibumu." Pikiran Kai yang bimbang tersentak begitu masalah ibunya diungkit. Wanita yang membesarkan ia selama ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan, juga kelompoknya meminta dia menumbalkan diri untuk memasok senjata mereka._

 _Keputusan yang berat harus Kai pilih. Ia tak menyangka Sehun meminta syarat lain sebagai penukar dari senjata dan juga uang tunai yang ia butuhkan._

 _Luhan._

 _Harus bagaimana ia sekarang? Mengorbankan Luhan demi kepentingan dirinya atau mempertahankan lelaki itu dan mengacaukan semua hal. Tanpa menyadari smirk kemenangan Sehun melihat dirinya yang kebingungan._

 _"Kris, batalkan saja perjanjiannya." Berusaha terdengar acuh Sehun kembali mendorong Kai hingga terpojok, cara halus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan mempermainkan emosi Kim Kai yang cukup ia kenal baik. "Tunggu, aku akan tanda tangan." Cegah Kai melihat Kris hampir mengambil map berisi kontrak perjanjiannya dengan Sehun._

 _"Cepatlah waktuku tak banyak."_

 _Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kai mengambil pena yang diberikan Kris kemudian menggoreskan tinta tanda tangannya di atas nama dirinya sendiri dengan permintaan maaf berulang kali didalam hati._

 _"Bagus." Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil map tersebut, memandanginya dengan senang lalu memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kris pergi dan tak lama kembali membawa beberapa barang bersama Tao. "Itu koper berisi uang yang kau minta, walau tak tertulis didalam kontrak tapi aku sudah mencantumkan jumlahnya dalam biaya senjata yang kau mau." Jelas Sehun menyimpan map tadi dilaci meja._

 _Menghela napas berat sekali, Kai mengambil koper berisi uang yang diberikan Tao. "Senjata yang kau minta sedang dipersiapkan dibawah oleh anak buahku." Kris menyerahkan satu bungkus plastik bening berisi satu buah pil pada Kai._

 _"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai bingung mengambil pil tersebut untuk diamati._

 _"Bukan racun dan itu untuk Luhan." Sebelum Kai sempat menyela Sehun lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Pastikan ia menelan pil tersebut saat kau menemuinya untuk terakhir kali." Pegangan tangan Kai dikoper mengerat tanpa sadar, cukup geram namun ia harus menahan diri agar tak membuat kekacauan._

 _"Pastikan kau memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik sampai aku menjemputnya kembali." tegas Kai sebelum keluar dari ruangan diantar Tao, setelah pintu tertutup Sehun tersenyum mengejek._

 _"Akan ku pastikan Luhan memilihku dan kau tak perlu kembali nanti." Ucap Sehun percaya diri sebelum memberi sebuah perintah pada Kris dengan smirk kejam. "Setelah Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan, pastikan untuk melenyapkan lelaki itu dari dunia ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: You're my gravity, Luhan**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Genre: Drama, romance and crime**

 **Disclaimer: All mine except the cast**

 **Warning: Bromace, yaoi, typo, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak Sehun! Jangan ikat aku!" Berusaha meronta dibawah cekalan Sehun terasa sia-sia saja, lelaki itu mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan dasi yang ia pakai tadi di tangan Luhan tanpa ada kesulitan sama sekali.

Mungkin pemberontakan Luhan terlalu lemah, atau memang ia yang terlalu kuat. Apapun itu Sehun tak ambil pusing, setelah berhasil menyeret Luhan yang bertubuh kecil dengan membawanya dibahu seperti karung beras -setelah memakai kembali pakaian mereka- dan mengikat si mungil di ranjangnya bukan hal yang mudah. Tetap saja agak sulit dengan pukulan yang mengganggu, namun pukulan tersebut seperti gumpalan kapas yang akan menempel di tubuhmu.

Tak bertenaga tapi mengganggu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya anak nakal." Gurau Sehun seperti seorang ayah yang memarahi anaknya. Ia tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci membiarkan sementara tubuh Luhan yang mengeliat tak beraturan mencoba melepaskan simpul kuat yang menahan tangannya. "Berhentilah, kau hanya akan melukai pergelangan tanganmu."

Benar yang dikatakan Sehun, tapi Luhan terlalu keras kepala untuk menurut padahal ia mulai merasa perih di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. "Kau yang melukaiku, brengsek!" Sembur Luhan menatap penuh amarah pada Sehun yang mendekat sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku hanya mengikatmu dan kau yang melukai tanganmu sendiri sayang." Koreksi Sehun penuh pengertian, ia meletakkan benda yang ia bawa ke tengah ranjang tempat Luhan terikat. "Lihat? Sudah lama aku ingin memainkan ini bersamamu." Dengan antusias Sehun menunjukkan _dildo_ besar kedepan wajah Luhan, tanpa perduli raut pias yang lelaki itu tunjukkan.

"Kumohon Sehun." Bagaimana kelanjutannya tentu Luhan sudah menebak, ia tak cukup bodoh melihat beberapa _seks toys_ yang dibawa Sehun akan mengarah kemana.

 _BDSM_

Luhan harus mengutuk pada orang yang pertama kali menemukan atau menciptakan hal tersebut, seperti angin lalu permohonan Luhan bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Sehun. Terkadang. Karena beberapa kali ia juga luluh kalau Luhan memohon dengan ekspresi menyedihkan, jarinya mulai memasang cockring di kejantanan Luhan. Sedikit pemberontakan seperti biasa, namun berakhir kemenangan ketika _cockring_ tersebut terpasang manis disana.

"Kau brengsek!" Maki Luhan kesal, namun Sehun malah tersenyum manis sambil mengatakan, "Terima kasih, aku tahu aku brengsek." Tanpa beban.

Sehun mulai membuka semua baju yang mereka kenakan, tubuh polos Luhan yang menggoda juga tubuh polos Sehun yang menghasilkan rona merah tipis dipipi Luhan. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mendekat, mengambil posisi mengangkang didepan wajah Luhan yang terkejut, "Hisap Lu." Perintahnya menekan-nekan kejantanan miliknya didepan bibir Luhan yang mengatup rapat.

"Tidak." Desis Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Buka mulutmu!" Bentak Sehun memberi pandangan mengintimidasi yang cukup menciutkan nyali Luhan. Tapi sikap keras kepala Luhan malah membuat kesabaran Sehun habis, dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya Sehun memaksa membuka mulut Luhan dan tanpa ampun menjejalkan kejantanannya kesana sampai Luhan tersedak.

"Hmpthh uhuk." Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Luhan, bukan cengeng tapi air mata itu muncul karena ia tersedak.

"Shhh ahhh hisap, Lu." Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tersiksa Sehun justru menikmati getaran mulut Luhan yang tersedak. Rasa hangat melingkupi kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras, "Kau tidak mau kucambuk sampai berdarah bukan?" Tanya Sehun mengancam Luhan.

"Mngkhh khh." Kepala Luhan menggeleng, ia masih berusaha melepas ikatan di tangannya. Mulut dan tenggorokannya sudah cukup tersiksa ketika Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggang mencari kenikmatan sendiri di mulut Luhan. "Kenapa hm? Mau menolak lagi?" Tanya Sehun melihat gelengan Luhan.

"Ouhh ahhh shit arghht." Desah Sehun semakin gencar menyodok mulut Luhan, berkali-kali ujung kejantanannya menekan tenggorokan Luhan yang mengerang frustasi.

Di jambaknya rambut Luhan kebelakang, semakin menekan masuk seolah ingin melubangi mulut Luhan tanpa perduli raut kesakitannya. "Hisap atau kau semakin menderita." Tahu jika ancaman Sehun tidak main-main kali ini, dengan terpaksa Luhan mulai mengoral kejantanan Sehun, menghisap dan menjilati batang tersebut sambil memainkan lidahnya. Tujuan Luhan hanya ingin Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya dalam waktu cepat agar mulutnya terbebas dari penyiksaan. "Ahhh benar lakukan terus." Desah Sehun menikmati _blowjob_ Luhan untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, yang membedakan hanya ada unsur pemaksaan untuk sekarang.

Sehun berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan Luhan mengoral tanpa menyadari lelaki di atasnya mengambil tali yang berada diantara _seks_ _toys_. Dibukanya ikatan dasi ditangan Luhan, namun belum sempat Luhan membebaskan tangannya yang terasa sakit, Sehun segera menggantinya dengan tali dan menyimpulkan cukup kuat tapi tak menghambat aliran darah di _arteri_ Luhan.

Dengan sengaja Sehun memutar arah badannya, mengarahkan wajahnya diantara selangkangan Luhan melalukan teknik enam sembilan untuk memanjakan lelaki mungil di bawahnya. Kembali Sehun menghujam kejantanannya di mulut Luhan seperti tadi, mengabaikan tatapan marah Luhan yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lidah Sehun mulai menjilati kejantanan Luhan, membasahi dengan _saliva_ sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Luhan meleguh nikmat, ia mendesah tertahan memejamkan mata menghisap milik Sehun. Tak lama lidah Sehun menjelajah turun ke _twinsball_ Luhan, "Apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sepolos mungkin seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu. Tanpa perlu jawaban apapun lidahnya membelai kantung berkerut itu dengan lihai sebelum menggigitnya kuat. "Hahh khhh." Refleks Luhan menjepit kepala Sehun dengan pahanya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Kedua tangan Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan melanjutkan mengulum kejantanan Luhan yang mengeras dan mulai berkedut. "Oumphh mphh."

Sehun mengambil _lube_ didekatnya, memasukan dua jarinya ke _hole_ Luhan yang di beri _lube_ dan menggerakkannya didalam sana. "Eungkhh umhh." Desah Luhan tertahan karena dengan sengaja Sehun menggesekkan giginya di urat sekitar kejantanan Luhan yang menonjol.

"Uhhh shhh sakit." Tak tahan Luhan mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun dari mulutnya, membiarkan milik Sehun menggantung dan menggesek pipi atau dagunya. Untung saja Sehun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia masih asik mengorek _hole_ Luhan atau melebarkan lubang sempit tersebut dengan menariknya dari ujung ke ujung hingga terbuka. "Khh hentikan akhh." Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah melepas kejantanan Luhan dan meludahkan _saliva_ kedalam _hole_ Luhan yang ia paksa terbuka.

Matanya berbinar senang melihat lubang Luhan menghisap seperti kelaparan. "Aku akan memberimu makan sayang." Ujarnya ceria sambil mendudukan diri. Di ambilnya sebuah _vibrator_ dan juga _dildo_ berukuran besar, melumasi kedua benda tersebut dengan _lube_ lalu memasukkan _vibrator_ kedalam _hole_ Luhan. "Ahhh jangan." Cegah Luhan tanpa hasil karena benda tersebut berhasil masuk.

Kemudian _dildo_ juga dimasukkan Sehun kesana, membiarkan Luhan menjerit sakit karena _holenya_ terasa lecet. Didorongnya _dildo_ tersebut sampai dalam dan tertahan _vibrator_ didalam sana. "Bersiap menikmati _orgasme_ keringmu sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. "Brengsek kau! Dasar sa-akhh nghh." Umpatan Luhan berubah jadi desahan setelah Sehun menghidupkan kedua benda tersebut bersamaan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sehun menutup kedua mata Luhan dengan kain hitam lalu memasang _gagball_ dimulutnya. Ditekannya ujung _dildo_ yang tersisa sedalam mungkin sampai mengenai _prostat_ Luhan yang mendesah keras. "Ahhh mphhh nghh."

Kepala Luhan mendongak kebelakang dengan mata tertutup kain, punggungnya melengkung seperti busur menikmati _prostatnya_ yang dimanjakan _seks toys_ Sehun. "Nikmati hukumanmu sayang." Bisik Sehun berjalan menjauh dari ranjang, di ambilnya sekaleng bir dari kulkas mini yang ada didalam kamar. Menenggak minuman itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari Luhan yang menggelinjang resah di atas tempat tidur.

Diraihnya kejantanan miliknya sendiri, memijatnya dengan tempo lambat sambil menikmati sekaleng bir yang hampir habis juga Luhan yang tersiksa. _Saliva_ mengalir keluar dari mulut Luhan yang disumpal dengan _gagball_ , wajah memerah dengan keringat juga kejantanan milik lelaki itu yang memerah. Pasti sakit merasakan _orgasme_ kering namun Luhan harus diberi pelajaran agar ia tunduk dibawah kuasa Sehun.

Miliknya yang ia manja dengan tangan mulai mengeluarkan _precum_ , sudah saatnya memanjakan miliknya dilubang Luhan pikir Sehun melempar kaleng kosong bekas bir ke tempat sampah.

Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, melepas _gagball_ penuh _saliva_ dari mulut Luhan yang memerah. "Sehun mnghh... sakithhh." Rintih Luhan merasakan _orgasme_ kering sedari tadi. Sehun hanya diam ketika ia mematikan _dildo_ juga _vibrator_ tersebut lalu menariknya keluar diiringi desisan samar Luhan.

"Khh biarkan aku _orgasme_." Pinta Luhan merasakan penis Sehun memasuki lubangnya, matanya masih dibiarkan tertutup. "Nanti sayang." Bisik Sehun menekuk lutut Luhan dan mendorongnya hingga menyentuh dada.

"Ahhh kau masih saja sempithh." Puji Sehun merasakan remasan otot _hole_ Luhan yang melingkupi kejantanan miliknya. Dengan menahan kedua lutut Luhan, lelaki itu mulai bergerak diatasnya memompa keluar masuk dengan desahan dan leguhan nikmat keduanya. "Ahhh ahh Sehun mphht." Bibirnya membungkam bibir Luhan, melesakkan lidahnya menjelajah setiap inci rongga mulut luhan. Saliva mereka yang bertukar menghasilkan kerutan samar di kening Luhan merasakan rasa pahit juga aroma alkohol.

Pinggul Sehun terus bergerak, menumbuk _prostat_ Luhan dengan tepat. Kecepatannya bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, ia hampir mencapai orgasmenya dan genjotannya semakin brutal hingga tubuh Luhan terhentak keras.

" _Wanna cum_ nghh ahhh." Desah Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menerima kenikmatan yang diberi Sehun. " _Together_ , Luhh ngkhh."

Beberapa tumbukan terakhir, Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya sedalam mungin dan menyemburkan benihnya disana dengan geraman rendah penuh nikmat. "Arghht _fuck_!" setelahnya baru Sehun melepas _cockring_ di kejantanan Luhan.

"Sehunhhh!" teriaknya memeluk erat leher Sehun. Cairan _sperma_ Luhan berlomba-lomba keluar mengotori perut dan juga sebagian dada mereka.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk diatas Luhan, keduanya sibuk mengais oksigen diudara dengan mata terpejam. "Tidurlah." Ucap Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan, lengan kanannya dijadikan alas kepala Luhan yang meringkuk masuk dalam dekapan Sehun.

Nyaman dan hangat.

Hanya beberapa menit suara dengkuran halus Luhan terdengar, bibir Sehun melengkung tersenyum mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. "Maaf menyakitimu sayang." Ditariknya selimut tebal yang kusut juga terkena cairan mereka, aroma khas percintaan namun Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Mimpi indah, malaikat erotisku."

Setelahnya Sehun ikut menyusul Luhan kedalam mimpi, mengeratkan pelukan tersebut dengan senyum manis di bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun karena haus, tenggorokannya terlalu kering dan ia membutuhkan minum. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun yang tertidur, polos seperti malaikat bukannya kejam dan suka berbuat seenaknya. "Bahkan saat tidurpun kau tetap tampan." Puji Luhan mengelus rahang Sehun pelan takut membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Shhh perih." Desis Luhan menahan sakit mendudukan diri, kejantanan Sehun yang lemas tetap saja berukuran besar dan meninggalkan rasa sakit karena percintaan mereka tadi malam. Dasar Oh _bastard_ Sehun.

Beruntung Sehun tak terbangun, dengan langkah tertatih Luhan mengambil _bathrope_ milik Sehun. Memakainya walau kebesaran lalu bergegas ke ruang kerja lelaki itu di kamar sebelah. Ia ingat ada dispenser air disana.

"Dari mana?" Suara Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang baru kembali. Lelaki itu tampak bersandar dengan beberapa batal di punggung, melempar tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi Luhan yang menaiki ranjang kesulitan.

Dibantu Sehun akhirnya Luhan bisa menaiki ranjang dan duduk di pangkuan si lelaki arogan yang senang mendominasi. "Keras." Gumam Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang keras berada di antara pantatnya. "Kau yang membuatku mengeras." Luhan menatap horor Sehun begitu otaknya mengerti jika yang ia duduki adalah ereksi lelaki itu.

"Tidak." Kedua tangan Sehun menahan dada Sehun begitu lelaki itu mendekat ingin menciumnya. " _Holeku_ masih sakit karena ulahmu." Jelas Luhan melihat wajah penuh tanda tanya Sehun. "

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka dibantah, Luhan."

Dengan gugup Luhan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya, tak berani menatap lelaki itu dari jarak dekat karena jantungnya berdebar keras seakan meronta keluar dari dada. Perlahan Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan. "Cukup nikmati hm, aku janji akan bermain lembut." Ucapnya meyakinkan kemudian memagut bibir Luhan dalam ciuman basah.

 **Luhan POV**

"Ah Lu. Tubuhmu sangat luar biasa menggoda." Sehun mendesis didekat kaki ku setelah melepas ciuman kami dengan benang _saliva_ yang terputus dan tertinggal didaguku. "Kau memang malaikat erotisku." Klaim Sehun menatapku penuh pemujaan. Aku mendongak kearah Sehun dan melihat lelaki itu melepas _bathrope_ yang kugunakan dengan kecupan di bahu.

Tubuh Sehun mendekati sempurna kenapa baru kali ini aku menyadarinya. Dengan kulit putih pucat, dada yang bidang dan bisep miliknya. Perut yang rata dan abs samar, aku tidak sanggup melihat kejantanannya yang besar mengacung tegak disana.

"Aakhh!" aku menjerit keras dan berjengit saat sesuatu menerobos lubangku. Sehun memasukan jarinya, rasanya sangat perih dan aneh walau ini bukan yang pertama kali. Disusul jarinya yang lain sampai aku tidak tahu berapa jarinya yang masuk.

"Aahh... Ahhhss..." aku meringis menggigit bibir saat benda yang lebih besar menerobos masuk dalam holeku, kulirik kebawah melihat Sehun mendorong masuk kejantanannya. Sehun menggeram diatasku dan berusaha memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Ini sakit seberapa seringpun holeku dimasuki rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menahan rasa perih.

"Aahhh" aku berjengit saat sesuatu dalam tubuhku tersentuh kejantanan Sehun, rasanya sangat nikmat dan menyengat tubuhku. Oh _fuck_ , Sehun tepat mengenai prostatku.

Sehun membelai pipiku dan menatapku dengan intens dan tatapan memuja. "Tenang Luhan. Kau akan menikmatinya seperti biasa setelah ini."

Aku muak mendengar kalimat sialan yang sangat tepat itu. Sehun mulai bergerak pelan, aku meringis perih saat dinding _holeku_ bergesekan dengan kejantanan Sehun, keningku berkerut bahkan tanpa sadar aku mencengkram bahunya kuat.

Aku menggeleng cepat menolak Sehun, tapi tubuhku justru menerima dan berkhianat karena gelenyar nikmat disetiap gerakan Sehun yang mengenai _prostatku_ dengan telak, lelaki itu bahkan semakin mempercepat gerakannya dengan semangat.

Mataku terpejam tepat sebelum Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, jilat, gigit, hisapan kuat darinya pasti meninggalkan bekas. "Nghh enghh." Kuremat rambutnya begitu lidah nakalnya bermain di _nipple_ milikku yang mengeras, sesekali kutekan kepalanya mendekat kedada setiap kali ia mengemut dan menghisapnya rakus seperti bayi.

Genjotan Sehun semakin cepat, tubuhku terlonjak-lonjak dan menghentak karena ulahnya. Kejantanan milikku mengeluarkan _precum_ yang memberi jejak basah setiap terbentur perut Sehun, ia memang tidak menyentuhnya tapi akibat gesekan badan kami berdua cukup banyak memberi ransangan. Terdengar bunyi derit ranjang yang bergoyang dengan seiringnya gerakan cepat maju mundur kejantanan Sehun ditubuhku.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ahhhh..." Aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, membiarkan tubuhku terjamah penuh kuasa dibawah kendali Sehun.

"Aahh Lu... Kauhh.. Kau sangat.. Ashh.. _Your fucking hole so tight_... nghh mnhhh..." Sehun meracau tak tahu diri sebelum meraup bibirku yang sedikit bengkak dalam ciuman basah dengan belitan lidah.

"Umphh mphh." Desahan dan leguhan kami yang tertahan tak mengurangi intensitas ciuman juga genjotan Sehun sama sekali. _Saliva_ entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibirku menuju leher, dengan lidahnya Sehun mengikuti aliran _saliva_ tersebut sampai jakun dan berhenti untuk menghisapnya hingga aku meleguh. Mataku kembali terpejam, kepalaku mendongak kebelakang tanganku mendekap tubuh Sehun mendekat, sungguh semua kenikmatan ini membuat kepalaku berdenyut karena nikmat.

"Aahh... Sehun... nghh"

"Yeah Luhan... shhh... desahkan namaku terus." Gerakan Sehun menggenjot lubangku semakin cepat dan brutal. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir waras tapi satu hal yang baru kusadari.

Aku menyukai Sehun.

Sehun meraih kejantananku dan mengurutnya seirama tumbukannya didalam tubuhku, bibirnya mencumbui telingaku yang sensitif, Aku hanya bisa mendesah sampai tenggorokanku kering mendapatkan tiga kenikmatan sekaligus.

Seprei atau tubuh Sehun menjadi korban pelampiasan tanganku. Entah sekedar meremas, mencakar atau mencengkeram.

Puncak dari semua kenikmatan yang kurasa adalah desakan dibawah perutku yang ingin keluar, otot paha dan pantatku mengejang, kejantananku berkedut bersama milik Sehun yang terasa membesar juga berkedut. Sehun mempercepat kocokannya dan "Ahhh Sehun!" desahan panjangku mengantarkan _klimaks_ dengan cairan putih yang mengotori tangan Sehun juga perut kami.

"Arghht Luhanhh." Disambut geraman rendah dan desahan serak Sehun yang ikut _klimaks_ didalam, memberi rasa hangat juga becek dan penuh dibawah sana.

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuhku saat dia menyemburkan semua benihnya didalam diriku, tubuh berkeringat kami saling menempel tanpa jarak. Masih terkulai lemas menstabilkan deru napas, kurasakan kecupan kecil Sehun dipuncak kepalaku, dalam diam kami menikmati saat _orgasme_ yang sangat membuat tubuhku melayang.

Bau khas percintaan menguar memasuki indra penciuman bersaing dengan bau lemon pengharum ruangan kamar Sehun. "Asshh.." aku meringis saat Sehun bangkit dari tubuhku dan mencabut pelan kejantanannya, bisa kurasakan cairan Sehun mengalir keluar dibawah sana.

 **Author POV**

"Lu, bisakah kau menerimaku?" Pertanyaan yang tak pernah terpikir Luhan dilontarkan Sehun. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan Luhan bersumpah kali ini tatapan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lembut dan cinta? Luhan tak tahu pasti tapi debaran jantungnya semakin menggila.

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Luhan. "Aku menaruhnya di sini." Merasakan debaran jantung Luhan yang bertalu cepat. "Rasa sayang, cinta, dan juga hidupku." Tatapan lembut disertai ketegasan cukup menjadi alasan Luhan membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. "Jadi, bisakah?"

Tangan Luhan terulur mengusap pipi hingga rahang tegasnya, "Bisa Sehun, aku akan mencoba menerimamu dalam hatiku."

Senyum lebar Sehun untuk pertama kali ia perlihatkan pada Luhan, mata setajam elang itu melengkung menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. "Terima kasih..." _karena telah masuk dalam perangkapku, Luhan. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa pergi selamanya dari hidupku._

 _-karena kau hanya milikku. Milik seorang Oh Sehun._

Dibelakang Luhan tanpa sepengetahuannya Sehun menyeringai menang, apapun yang di inginkannya selalu ia dapatkan dengan cara baik atau kotor sekalipun. Ingatannya berputar pada kenangan lama dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

 **Flashback**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada khawatir itu mengalun dari arah depan, Sehun mendongak mendapati seorang entah lelaki atau perempuan menatapnya dengan mata indah. "Kau berdarah!" Paniknya melihat darah mengalir dari bahu Sehun mengotori pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Pergilah." Usir Sehun meringis perih karena bibirnya sobek. Hari ini ia baru saja melawan ayahnya sendiri, merebut kekuasaan sebagai mafia yang disegani. Ia sudah berlatih keras tapi usahanya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ayahnya yang kuat, ia harus puas dengan hasil seri itupun karena ayahnya sedikit mengalah jika tidak bisa dipastikan Sehun kalah telak.

"Ikut denganku." Ditariknya kuat lengan Sehun hingga lelaki itu berdiri dari kursi taman yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Setengah malas dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan yang menopang separuh tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dimalam natal seperti ini dengan luka juga baju tipis? Kau mau mati beku apa?!" Omel Luhan tanpa sadar jika ia baru saja bertemu Sehun dan tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Sampai di flat kecil Luhan, ia diobati dengan perlahan oleh Luhan yang meringis perih. "Sshhh sakit." Tidak, itu bukan suara Sehun tapi Luhan setiap kali menekan luka lelaki itu dengan kapas alkohol, padahal Sehun saja hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

Jari Luhan membalut luka di bahu Sehun dengan perban, memberi plester luka di wajah Sehun dengan motif rusa natal dan santa. Kekanakan.

"Sebentar, aku siapkan makanan dulu." Belum sempat Luhan beranjak ke dapur, langkahnya tertahan tangan Sehun yang menahan lengannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang menatap Sehun kebingungan.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku?" Sedari tadi ia duduk disana, tak ada satu orangpun yang berniat menolongnya yang ada mereka malah berjalan cepat atau pura-pura tidak melihat Sehun. Mereka takut tentu saja, tampilan Sehun yang penuh darah dibaju juga luka cukup memberi kesan bahaya, belum lagi tatapan datar dan tajam cukup membuat kaki mereka gemetar takut kecuali Luhan.

Dengan senyum lebar dan kekanakan, Luhan menjawab santai- "Karena setiap orang yang terluka pasti mempunyai alasan dan juga butuh pertolongan." -tanpa tahu jika detakan jantung Sehun berubah liar dan semburat merah tipis cukup menunjukan ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok baik hati di depannya.

Pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir Sehun, karena setelahnya ia dilatih oleh sang ayah dijepang untuk menjadi pribadi yang keras juga tangguh.

Hampir ia melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, sampai ketika ia kembali ke Korea menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Luhan yang membantu seorang gadis kecil. Mengobati lukanya dan mengantar gadis itu kembali sampai rumah dari sana Sehun sadar jika ia masih menyimpan rasa yang sama.

Ia menyuruh Kris untuk mencari tahu tentang Luhan, ia mendapatkan semua detailnya dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan Kai yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan. Karena hanya Oh Sehun yang boleh memiliki si lelaki bermata rusa tersebut.

 _Kali ini kau akan menjadi milikku, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Akhirnya satu lagi ff dari Oh Maknae tamat :v serius udh end readers dan siders ku tercinta, tp entar ada satu part epilog utk flashback Kai, Luhan dan Sehun. Kaga janji tp mgkn minggu depan epilognya di update biar muasin rasa penasaran kalian semua apa yg terjadi sama kai sampai dia tega jadikan Luhan sebagai barter uang dan juga senjata. Bye ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Side story**

Kai masih memperhatikan bayangan Luhan yang semakin mengecil, sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi hari ini ada suatu firasat yang mengatakan ia harus tinggal. Namun begitu bos memanggil ia bekerja, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menurut. "Tak perlu khawatir, nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengan Luhan lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kai.

"Entahlah hyung, firasatku mengatakan jika ini terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Luhan." Jawab Kai lesu.

Disebelahnya Siwon tersenyum maklum. "Biasanya firasat itu selalu benar." Mendengar hal tersebut Kai menoleh ke samping dengan wajah bertanya. "Aku bercanda." Jelasnya kalem mendapat delikan tak senang Kyuhyun juga Kangin yang duduk didepan.

"Haruskah kita membuat kesepakatan dengan Sehun?" Semua mengangguk, mereka tak punya pilihan selain meminta Kai menemui iblis semacam Oh Sehun dan membuat kesepakatan sesuai perintah dari bos mereka. "Tenanglah Kai, kami akan menemanimu tapi ingat kau harus membuat kesepakatan yang adil." Ucap Donghae sambil menyetir.

"Benar, kau tahu sendiri seberapa liciknya Sehun." Setuju Kangin melirik spion.

Kai sangat paham bagaimana Oh Sehun yang akan mereka temui. Lelaki itu licik, suka mencari celah dalam setiap perjanjian yang kau buat dengannya. Ia selalu bisa memanfaatkan situasi agar menguntungkan bagi pihaknya. Jika kau tak jeli, bisa dipastikan kesepakatan itu akan merugi bahkan menghancurkanmu. "Kenapa firasatku semakin buruk?" Gumam Kai tak tenang, firasat itu semakin menguat entah karena apa.

"Jangan di pikirkan." Kyuhyun menyahuti gumaman Kai. Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki firasat tak enak, tapi bukan pada Luhan melainkan Kai yang menjadi rekan kerjanya selama setahun belakangan.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengatakan pada Kai yang jelas gelisah sedari tadi? Ide buruk, karena bisa dipastikan Kai akan mengacau dan bos mereka tak akan senang.

Hening mendominasi perjalanan kali ini, mereka semua juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis didalam kelompok agar tak banyak mengeluarkan suara, bos mereka juga tak suka karena terlalu banyak bicara bisa membawa petaka atau masalah. Seperti membocorkan identitas atau misi mereka pada musuh.

Kai adalah anggota termuda sekaligus terakhir yang masuk dalam kelompok mereka, berlatar belakang dari keluarga tak mampu juga ibu yang memiliki penyakit gagal ginjal, membuat ia mau bergabung.

Uang yang menjadi alasan.

Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang ibu, sementara ayahnya ia tak tahu seperti apa rupanya. Pernah ia bertanya, namun sang ibu malah menangis dan berakhir dengan demam tinggi. Sejak saat itu ia tak lagi berniat mencari tahu, cukup dengan kehadiran sang ibu dalam hidupnya maka semua bisa ia lewati.

Pikiran naif itu terus berlanjut sampai takdir berkata lain, kesehatan ginjal sang ibu semakin memburuk dan mengharuskan dirinya berhenti sekolah sampai dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Pekerjaan sebagai tukang cuci juga pelayan membuat kondisi kesehatan sang ibu semakin menurun.

Akhirnya Kai tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, ia memutuskan mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan cukup uang untuk biaya membeli obat ibunya yang mahal. Mengantar koran dan susu, kuli bangunan sampai menjadi pelayan di club malam ia jalani tanpa mengeluh. Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan pria tua yang dipukuli disebuah gang sempit, awalnya ia tak perduli dan beranjak ke club untuk bekerja namun mendengar suara kesakitan ia berbalik untuk menolong.

Pilihan salah sebenarnya, ia harus rela dihajar sampai babak belur oleh lima orang berbadan kekar hanya untuk menolong orang tak dikenal. Walau rasa sakit menyerang seluruh tubuh setidaknya ia masih bisa menyelamatkan pria tua yang hampir mati tadi.

Kejutan lain datang saat sekelompok pria turun dari mobil, menghajar para lelaki tadi hingga lari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri. Dari situ ia tahu jika pria tua yang ia tolong adalah ketua salah satu kelompok mafia. Mendapat tawaran menjadi anggota dengan gaji besar, tanpa ragu Kai menerima demi membeli obat ibunya juga makanan layak setiap hari. Ia tak lagi perlu mendengar suara cempreng pemilik flat yang meneriakinya setiap hari jika terlambat membayar.

Mereka pindah kesebuah flat sederhana hasil kerja kerasnya selama empat bulan, membeli obat juga perawatan kesehatan untuk sang ibu, juga makanan layak untuk dimakan setiap hari.

Hidup Kai berjalan baik sampai suatu hari ia harus pergi ke Seoul, menjalani misi yang diperintah sang bos bersama kelompok kecil. Setelah berpamitan, Kai menjalani kehidupan baru bersama yang lain meninggalkan ibunya di Busan. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Luhan, lelaki cantik yang tak sengaja ia temui dicafe suatu malam.

Pertemuan selanjutnya yang direncanakan terjadi, semakin intens hingga berakhir dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih lalu mereka tinggal bersama di flat milik Luhan. Ia tak bisa menceritakan jenis pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, semua demi kebaikan Luhan dan untunglah lelaki cantik itu bisa memahaminya tanpa tatapan menuduh atau ocehan menggerutu. Kebahagian Kai hampir lengkap setelah Luhan menerima lamaran sederhana disalah satu taman, berbekal seikat bunga juga balon hati yang dipegang teman-temannya, Luhan menerima Kai dengan pelukan hangat.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, marga Kim juga akan melekat didepan nama Luhan. Ibu juga bos tempat ia bekerja bisa menerima keputusan Kai tanpa ada kesuliatan berarti. Sampai hari ini datang dan firasat itu muncul.

Ia akan kehilangan Luhan.

Tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab, semenjak membuka mata tadi pagi perasaan itu muncul tak mau pergi. Apalagi ditambah perkataan Siwon, firasat itu semakin kuat hingga ia gelisah sendiri tanpa alasan.

Setibanya di _rest area_ , Kai mengangkat sambungan telepon yang menghubunginya sedari tadi. "Ada masalah _eomma_?" Ucap Kai tanpa basa-basi. Dahinya mengerut tak mengerti saat suara lelaki disana yang menjawab.

"Apa benar ini putra Kim Yuri?" Perasaan tak enak langsung menguasai Kai.

"Ya benar. Anda siapa dan kenapa ponsel ibu saya bisa ditangan anda?" Dalam hati Kai merapal doa, semoga saja ibunya dalam keadaan baik.

Terdengar suara berisik sebelum si lelaki menjawab. "Ibu anda masuk rumah sakit, ginjalnya bermasalah dan beliau butuh biaya untuk operasi. Saya salah satu perawat rumah sakit tempat ibu anda berada sekarang, bisa anda datang sekarang juga?"

"Apa? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Jantung Kai berdetak cepat saat si perawat lelaki tersebut menjelaskan bahwa ibunya sudah ditangani tim dokter. Lelaki itu juga menjelaskan biaya dan kehadiran Kai untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan tindakan operasi. Begitu sambungan terputus, tubuh Kai merosot jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak menyangka kondisi ibunya kembali memburuk.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya, Kai menghubungi bos nya menjelaskan keadaan sang ibu yang membutuhkan biaya besar untuk operasi. Pria tua itu setuju memberikan uang yang Kai minta dengan syarat ia harus menyetujui apapun yang diminta Sehun sebagai ganti senjata juga uang yang yang mereka butuhkan.

Tanpa tahu jika Kai akan menyesali semuanya.

* * *

Kai berjalan dibelakang Kris, lelaki tinggi itu bertugas untuk membawa Kai ke ruang kerja Sehun. Setiap langkah yang diambil Kai terasa berat, pikirannya masih kacau dan tak tenang memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang kembali memburuk.

Begitu pintu dibuka, matanya melihat langsung bagaimana Sehun dibalik meja kerjanya hanya melirik sebentar sebelum menggores tanda tangan diatas kertas kemudian memberikannya pada Kris. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Lelaki itu bahkan langsung bertanya ke inti tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi karena itu bukan gaya seorang Oh Sehun.

"Senjata juga beberapa bom rakitan berdaya ledak besar," jawab Kai setelah duduk dikursi tepat didepan Sehun. Ia bisa melihat tatapan remeh lelaki arogan tersebut. "Juga... sejumlah uang," ujarnya ragu. Walaupun bos nya memberi ijin untuk meminjam uang Sehun tetap saja perasaannya justru menjerit meminta Kai untuk menarik ucapan terakhir.

"Hanya itu?" Kai mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, Sehun juga memasang wajah stoik andalannya. "Lalu apa jaminannya?" Ia mencoret-coret kertas kosong diatas meja, bertanya dengan nada bosan seolah ia tak terlalu tertarik.

" _Resort_ di pulau Jeju," ini juga bos Kai yang mengatur semuanya ia hanya menawarkan pada Sehun agar lelaki itu tertarik.

Sehun berdecak tak puas, ia menatap bosan ke arah Kai. "Bahkan aku memiliki _resort_ terbesar didaerah sana. Selain itu, sesuatu yang lebih berharga."

"Lebih berharga?" Gumam Kai bingung, ia tak menyadari seringai milik Sehun ketika Kris mengambil map berisi perjanjiannya dengan si tua bangka yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok kecil Kai. Sampai map tersebut disodorkan Sehun yang diambilnya langsung, matanya bergerak kekanan lalu kekiri membaca setiap baris kata diatas kertas dengan cermat.

Brak!

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini." Lelaki di depannya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh kemudian menyulut sebatang rokok untuk dihisap.

"Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada ayahmu, Kai." Dikelompoknya Kai memang terbiasa memanggil bos atau pemimpin mereka dengan panggilan ayah, ia menganggap lelaki itu sebagai pengganti ayahnya. "Kenapa Sehun?" Hampir saja ia berhasil mencengkram baju Sehun dan mendaratkan pukulan kuat di rahang lelaki sombong tersebut, tapi sayang gerakan Kris yang mencekal tangannya lebih cepat jadi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Ia tepis segera tangan Kris tanpa perduli tatapan mengancam lelaki tersebut, tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambutnya sebagai wujud frustasi karena isi perjanjian yang diberikan Sehun melibatkan orang yang ia cintai segenap hati.

Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini Sehun?" Ia tak mungkin sanggup berpisah dengan Luhan, ia tak mungkin menjadikan Luhan sebagai jaminan dari perjanjian gila ini.

"Tanda tangani saja dan semua selesai." Sehun kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan gaya santai berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang hampir frustasi. "Jangan memperpanjang masalah," sialan, jika begini Kai tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Disatu sisi ia menolak menjadikan Luhan sebagai jaminan, tentu saja ia tak bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan seandainya tinggal bersama Sehun. Namun jika ia menolak, nyawa ibunya yang menjadi taruhan disini. Masalah kelompok ia tak terlalu memikirkannya lagi, tapi operasi yang harus dilakukan juga uang yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya yang membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu dilema.

 _God!_ Rasanya Kai ingin mati saja.

Hanya bantuan Sehun yang ia punya sekarang, tapi ia harus memastikan sesuatu agar hidup Luhan tak akan menderita ditangan Sehun nantinya. "Kau bisa berjanji bukan?" Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan melukai Luhan. "Tergantung dari sikapnya nanti, berikan ponselmu aku ingin melihatnya." dengan ragu Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian melihat sebuah pesan baru. Ia membacanya sebentar, pesan dari perawat yang menelpon tadi mengirim pesan untuk segera kerumah sakit karena kondisi ibunya semakin melemah. Setelah mengetikkan balasan ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut ketangan Sehun yang menunggu.

Dilihatnya Sehun berkonsentrasi penuh, lelaki itu sudah pasti melihat koleksi foto Luhan yang cukup banyak digaleri ponsel miliknya. Batinnya bergejolak melihat bagaimana mata tajam Sehun menatap penuh sayang, seolah rindu dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging hanya beberapa detik.

Ini bukan halusinasi Kai, ia bersumpah melihat itu semua beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum ekspresi Sehun kembali datar seperti tadi. "Cepat tanda tangan," ia kembali memperhatikan kertas berisi perjanjian itu lagi, dan kembali perasaan ragu merayap di hatinya.

Luhan pasti kecewa jika tahu betapa egoisnya Kai sekarang.

"Batalkan saja, kau terlalu lama!" Ponselnya dilempar Sehun keatas meja, ia segera mengambilnya dan menyimpan kembali kedalam saku. "Lalu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibumu," ia tersentak mendengar ibunya, kondisi wanita itu semakin lemah setiap detik yang diulur Kai semakin menambah dekatnya kematian.

Namun yang membuat Kai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa mengetahui kondisi ibunya yang berada dirumah sakit? Lalu dari mana ia mengenal Luhan? Apa jangan-jangan lelaki ini yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kondisi ibunya yang kembali menurun.

"Kris batalkan saja perjanjiannya," Sehun memainkan perannya dengan baik. Ia sengaja mengungkit kesehatan ibu Kai agar lelaki itu terpojok. "Tunggu, aku akan tanda tangan." Kemudian begitulah segala keraguan Kai musnah, ia mencegah Kris yang hampir mengambil surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Cepatlah waktuku tak banyak."

Ia menandatangani perjanjian tersebut sambil mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Luhan berulang kali didalam hati. Biarkan ia bersikap jahat dan egois satu kali ini untuk menolong ibunya, lagipula ia yakin Luhan pasti mengerti jika Kai menjelaskan ini semua nantinya.

"Bagus," Sehun langsung mengambil map setelah ia memberi tanda tangan dengan begitu banyak permintaan maaf untuk Luhan, lelaki di depannya membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris lalu ia melihat lelaki itu pergi. Tak lama Kris kembali dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan lingkaran mata gelap, "Itu koper berisi uang yang kau minta, walau tak tertulis didalam kontrak tapi aku sudah mencantumkan jumlahnya dalam biaya senjata yang kau mau." Sebuah koper hitam kecil diletakkan diatas meja didepan Kai.

Dengan berat hati Kai mengambil koper tersebut menunggu Sehun mengatakan hal lain. "Senjata yang kau minta sedang dipersiapkan oleh anak buahku." Baiklah semua sudah selesai bukan? Setidaknya Kai bisa segera pergi menjauh dan menemui ibunya lalu menjelaskan segalanya pada Luhan.

Kris menyerahkan sebuah plastik bening kecil berisi pil. "Apa ini?" Dengan curiga ia memperhatikan pil tersebut dengan seksama. Apa ini racun? Kai sudah mendengar rumor jika Sehun senang meracik pil berbahaya.

"Bukan racun dan itu untuk Luhan." Jadi pil ini untuk Luhan? "Pastikan ia menelan pil tersebut saat kau menemuinya untuk terakhir kali." Sungguh, Kai ingin sekali menghajar Sehun tapi ia tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya sekarang.

"Pastikan kau memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik sampai aku menjemputnya kembali." Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh Sehun dengan cara keji jika seandainya Luhan tidak diperlakukan dengan baik. Lelaki yang memiliki lingkar mata gelap itu menuntunnya pergi, setelah keluar dari sana entah kenapa perasaan tak enak Kai semakin kuat saja.

* * *

Tetesan air masih turun dari langit, hanya saja intensitasnya jadi lebih sedikit dari pada sebelumnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bos yang memakan waktu lama, untung saja ada Siwon yang bersedia menggantikan dirinya untuk mengantar uang untuk biaya operasi ibu Kai sepuluh hari lalu. Ya, sepuluh hari waktu terlama ia bisa mengulur waktu untuk Luhan hidup normal sebelum masuk kedalam hidup Sehun yang berbahaya.

Ia berjalan masuk kedalam, tak bisa lagi menunda atau mengulur waktu agar Sehun lupa dengan perjanjian mereka tapi sayangnya lelaki itu masih mengingatnya. Jadi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia kembali pulang ke flat dimana Luhan tinggal, ia tak sabar menemui kekasih rusanya. Dan sebentar lagi hal itu akan terjadi.

Ketika masuk, ia dengan sengaja membuat suara gaduh untuk membangunkan Luhan. Didalam kamar terdapat Luhan yang bergelung dengan selimut diatas kasur, ingin rasanya Kai memeluk tubuh tersebut untuk mencurahkan rasa rindu yang ia tahan cukup lama. Tapi tidak bisa, anak buah Sehun mengikutinya sedari tadi juga lelaki itu memberi batas waktu dan mendesaknya untuk bergerak cepat.

"Kai?" Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukan setiap aliran darahnya. Tapi ia tak mau rencananya berantakan, ia harus menahan diri lalu pergi dari sini.

Diambilnya koper besar diatas lemari, tanpa membersihkan debu yang menempel di permukaan koper ia langsung membukanya dan memasukkan semua baju dengan terburu. "Aku merindukanmu." Hampir saja Kai kehilangan kendali dirinya dengan membalas pelukan Luhan, ya tuhan rasanya Kai ingin menangis sekarang. Katakan ia cengeng, namun ia sangat merindukan Luhan dan membayangkan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Luhan sebelum Sehun menahannya sampai ia membayar hutangnya.

"Lama sekali kau kembali." Wangi tubuh Luhan memasuki indra penciumannya, ia hirup dalam-dalam sebanyak mungkin sampai paru-parunya penuh. Kai ingin menyimpan dengan baik aroma tubuh Luhan, pasti ia akan merindukan kekasihnya ini setiap detiknya setelah mereka berpisah.

Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Luhan, menatap sendu juga penuh kerinduan lelaki cantik yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama ini. "Ada apa?" Bisa dilihatnya ekspresi kebingungan Luhan, dalam hati Kai terus meminta maaf. Ia menyesal sungguh, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Dirogohnya kantung plastik kecil berisi pil yang diberikan Sehun tempo hari dalam saku, mengeluarkan benda itu lalu menatap Luhan. "Maafkan aku." Dimasukkannya pil tersebut kemulut Luhan yang ditelannya dengan wajah kaget. _Setelah aku bisa membayar hutang pada Sehun, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu secepatnya Luhan_. Batin Kai kemudian memeluk tubuh Luhan seerat mungkin. Ia menghirup kembali aroma tubuh Luhan sebelum menutup kopernya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Ia tak berbalik, jika Kai melakukannya kemungkinan besar ia tak akan sanggup melepas Luhan. Jadi dengan langkah teguh ia memasuki mobil, menjalankannya dalam kecepatan tinggi sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri tanpa jeda.

Ya tuhan! Manusia macam apa dirinya ini? Tega melakukan hal keji pada kekasihnya sendiri, pada Luhan yang bahkan tak apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengorbankan Luhan seperti itu? Bahkan kelakuannya sangat buruk lebih dari binatang. Ia menepikan mobil, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis dalam diam menumpahkan rasa penyesalan juga kebodohan yang melibatkan lelaki itu dalam dunianya.

Air mata terus turun tak henti, Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu, menyetujui perjanjian dengan Oh Sehun yang terkenal licik.

Diusapnya kasar aliran air mata yang menuruni pipinya, harusnya ia membawa kabur saja Luhan bukannya mengikuti permainan si ketua mafia bangsat semacam Oh Sehun. Benar, itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak kemarin. Persetan dengan kelompoknya, ia sudah melakukan apa yang mereka pinta jadi biarkan Kai melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hidupkan kembali mesin mobil yang tadi dimatikan, berniat menjemput dan membawa lari Luhan bersama ibunya sejauh mungkin agar tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka.

Sinar lampu dari arah kanan mengusik Kai, silau sinar saat memantul dikaca sangat mengganggunya padahal ia berada di tepi jalan. Penasaran ia melihat ke arah kanan, untuk melihat cahaya apa yang mengganggunya barusan. Sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang ke arahnya, keluar dari jalur dan tanpa sempat menghindar mobil tersebut menabrak mobilnya.

Braaak!

Suara benturan kuat besi terdengar, pecahan kaca berhamburan disekeiling tempat kejadian. Mobil yang menabrak Kai tadi tak juga berhenti, terus mendorong mobil Kai yang ringsek ke pinggir dan terus kepinggir. Kai merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa, ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalanya berbau amis, pandangannya mengaburkan namun ia masih bisa merasakan pergerakan mobilnya yang semakin ke pinggir. Lalu satu ingatan membuat ia panik, jalan ini berbatasan dengan tebing yang curam jika mobilnya terus terdorong ia akan terjun bebas dari tebing curam tersebut.

Lalu saat itu datang, mobil yang Kai kendarai terlempar dari atas tebing. Kai merasakan tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi saat mobilnya meluncur kebawah, ia tahu inilah saat terakhirnya bisa bernapas didunia ini. Saat ia menutup mata, wajah Luhan yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya terlihat disana sebelum hantaman rasa sakit itu menerpa dirinya dan semua menjadi gelap.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan_.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Luhan merengut parah, ia kesal melihat betapa sibuknya Sehun mengurus pekerjaannya sampai tega mengabaikannya yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Didepan cermin Sehun berdiri mengancingkan kancing kemejanya tanpa melirik ia sama sekali, oh bagus apa si ketua mafia mesum itu melupakan dirinya disini? "Ekhem!" mari kita lihat reaksi Sehun saat mendengar deheman super sengaja yang diciptakan Luhan.

"Mandilah, kau bau sperma." _What the hell_! Tanpa melirik Luhan sama sekali, lelaki kurang ajar itu merapikan kemejanya dan berucap dengan santai bahwa Luhan bau sperma? Wuaah luar biasa, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali memukul kening mulus lelaki itu dengan tongkat wushu Tao. Memangnya siapa yang membuat ia bau sperma seperti ini? Tentu saja diketua mafia yang sedang sibuk memilih dasi untuk ia kenakan.

Bahkan tubuh Luhan rasanya remuk karena ulah si lelaki berkulit seputih tulang itu, Sehun terlalu bersemangat memompa kejantanannya dilubang Luhan yang masih terasa perih hingga pagi ini. Memikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja rasa panas menyerbu wajah Luhan. Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan? Dasar bodoh bagaimana mungkin ia merona hanya karena membayangkan betapa perkasanya Sehun tadi malam saat mereka bercinta. Tubuh licinnya karena keringat, wajah teransang Sehun saat mengucapkan _dirty talk_ dan jangan lupakan ekspresi Sehun ketika mendapatkan puncaknya.

 _God_! Luhan jadi panas sendiri.

"Baiklah rusa kecil, berhenti memikirkan seberapa panasnya percintaan kita tadi malam." Tubuh Luhan terjengkang diatas kasur, kaget melihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka saat Sehun berbicara ketika ia melamun.

"S-siapa bilang aku membayangkannya," sangkal Luhan hampir terbata. Melihat Sehun tersenyum geli, ia jadi kesal sendiri. "Aku tidak membayangkan itu tuan Oh!" Pekik Luhan berusaha duduk dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Berhenti menyangkal Lu, wajahmu yang semerah tomat busuk mengatakan segalanya." Ucap Sehun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan, mendapat pekikan juga tarikan penolakan tak membiarkan selimutnya dirampas Sehun dalam satu tarikan kuat hingga terlepas. "Katakan tidak pada penis mungil mu yang ereksi itu," sindirnya tanpa perasaan menunjuk kejantanan Luhan yang ditutupi tangan.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah, sial sekali dirinya bagiamana mungkin Sehun tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. "Jika kau lupa, setiap lelaki sering mengalami _morning erection._ " Bantahnya keras kepala, ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sehun yang mendengus melipat tangan di dada menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ck, semakin lama kau semakin berani menjawabku." Perlahan Sehun naik keatas kasur, merangkak lambat dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya takut. Ayolah, apa ia harus merelakan lubangnya lagi dimasuki Sehun? Yang tadi malam saja masih terasa sakit. "M-mundur! Jangan mendekat?! Yakk! Menjauh kau iblis mesum!" Pukulan yang dilayangkan Luhan tak terasa sakit sama sekali, dan dalam sekejap ia menerjang Luhan menindih dan mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

Dengan sengaja Sehun mendekatkan wajah, "iblis mesum huh? Kalau begitu aku adalah incubus tertampan yang pernah ada." Lututnya menggesek dan menekan kejantanan Luhan, tersenyum puas melihat wajah terangsang Luhan yang melemas dibawahnya. "Menikmatinya malaikat erotisku?" Goda Sehun menekan-nekan dan menggeseknya semakin intens.

"Ahhh ti-dakhh mhhh," susah payah Luhan menahan desahannya. Dagunya terasa geli, lidah Sehun menjilatinya dengan pelan tanpa melepas tatapan dari Luhan. Lidahnya merambat naik ke bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, terkejut saat lidah Luhan membelitnya dan membawa masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk pertarungan panas. Dibawah sana kejantanan Sehun terasa sesak, ia menurunkan resleting celananya untuk membebaskannya dari rasa sesak. Tanpa menghentikan pagutan, lelaki itu mengarahkan miliknya menuju Lubang Luhan yang terasa berkedut menggesek kepala kejantanannya.

Satu dorongan pertama Luhan langsung melepas pagutan mereka, "akhh shhh Sehun." Gerungan sakit lelaki cantik dibawahnya menahan Sehun untuk mendorong kembali miliknya. "Rileks Luhan," bisiknya menenangkan meraih milik Luhan lalu mengocoknya perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan. Cengkraman tangan Luhan kembali ia rasakan di bahunya saat ia mendorong miliknya masuk, tak sabar ia hentak kuat hingga kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya.

"Sakithhh khhh," tubuh Luhan melengkung keatas. Di cakarnya punggung Sehun yang terbalut kemeja biru, "brengsek sakit sekali hhh." Umpat Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang terkekeh diatasnya.

"Sorry," ucapnya cuek. Luhan hendak memprotes namun dibatalkan begitu Sehun bergerak cepat diatasnya. "Ahhh kau masih saja sempithh mhhh," puji Sehun merasakan kontraksi otot rektum Luhan yang sempit. Ia terus saja ketagihan, tubuh Luhan luar biasa nikmat dan adiktif membuat ia kecanduan untuk terus menyentuhnya disana sini. Bibir Sehun bergerak diatas bahu dan leher Luhan, mengukir _kissmark_ merah pekat diatas tumpukan _kissmark_ tadi malam sesuka hatinya.

Kaki Luhan melingkari pinggang Sehun, menekan kejantanan Sehun semakin dalam menumbuk _prostat_ nya tanpa henti. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mendesah dan mengerang tanpa henti, membiarkan aliran _saliva_ mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. " _Faster_ hh ahhh nhhh," pinta Luhan tersengal mengambil napas, tangannya menarik kemeja yang dipakai Sehun hingga kancingnya terlepas semua.

"Mhhh itu kemeja ahhh baru," protes Sehun mempercepat gerakannya sampai tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dibawahnya. Giginya bergemeletuk kuat, lubang Luhan menyempit membuat akalnya hilang merasakan kejantanannya seperti diremas dibawah sana.

"Ahhh aku nhhh sampaihhh!" Cairan Luhan keluar mengotori kemeja Sehun yang terbuka bagian depannya, Sehun menggeram rendah bergerak brutal karena efek orgasme Luhan tadi mempercepat ia untuk mendapat orgasmenya juga. "Sehunhh nhhh pelan-pelan mnghhh," dipeluknya tubuh Sehun seerat mungkin, ia tahu lelaki itu hampir mendapat puncaknya dan benar saja beberapa hentakan kuat terakhir Sehun menumpahkan semua benihnya didalam Luhan.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu meringis perih, sepertinya lubangnya lecet karena kegilaan Sehun yang hampir setiap hari memasuki dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu," suara serak itu terdengar. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar.

"Apa? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu tadi?"

Dengan gemas Sehun menggigit pipi Luhan, mendapat pukulan kuat dan bertenaga dibahunya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi." Ia hendak bangun namun tertahan Luhan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Katakan sekali lagi," pinta Luhan mengggunakan _deer eyes_ nya yang tak pernah mampu ditolak Sehun.

Menghelas napas sekali, Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah dengan bekas gigitan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ucapnya dengan lembut menatap mata indah dibawahnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun!" Jawab Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas ketua mafia tersebut. Hatinya terasa tergelitik dengan ribuan kupu-kupu imajinier, keduanya berpelukan beberapa saat sampai- "Itu artinya aku bisa mendapatkan paling sedikit tiga ronde lagi kan?"

-Sehun menghancurkan moment romantis mereka yang langka dengan tak tahu diri.

Pekikan dan suara gaduh selalu berasal dari kamar utama disana, Kris yang berdiri didepan pintu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia harus memundurkan kembali jadwal pertemuan Sehun, dan mendapat serangkaian makian dari relasi bisnis gelap dengan mafia lain yang selalu punya banyak kosakata untuk memaki.

Tuhan, semoga saja Kris tidak menua dan beruban dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Oke gua udh nepatin janji buat kasih side story tentang Kai dan bagaimana nasibnya dicerita ini, juga sedikit epilog hunhan yang kaga jauh dari kata mesum :v ff ini terpaksa di end dengan cepat jadi kesannya kecepetan, tapi gua udh keburu terlalu sibuk dan susah buat bagi waktu jadi ya begini lah bentuk ff yg gua buat. Thanks buat semua readers dan silent riders yang tetap mengikuti ff ini sampai tamat, jangan lupa buat baca ff gua lainnya.


End file.
